Night into the Light: Grandmother Raven's Revenge: A Wizard101 AU
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Grandmother Raven has been sealed in the realm of endless shadow along with the wizards who are loyal to her, however now they have longed their revenge on the Jasper stone Academy. Can Miyako and the other teachers guide their students to victory? Find out in Night itnto Light: Grandmother Raven's Revenge. Note things will be different from the game. And i dont own wizard101.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Old Cobb reviles the truth

It was a cold night in Rome its where I teach the night magic to my students, some call us an agent of Old Cobb yet that's not true at all. You see Old Cobb was the grandfather spider and a pure being of the underworld, what your saying that Old Cobb is evil? Ha, even your eyes play tricks on you! I know about grandmother raven well, you see I was one of the first to find out the truth of things.

Old Cobb came to me with the book of pure truths I was to read it to find the real truth, I decided to read to see if my eyes lied to me. Sure enough the worlds good and evil switched places with grandmother raven and Old Cobb, but I thought the stories about Old Cobb was true...they weren't...all they were was lies.

 _"Old Cobb, is this really true? Are you saying that your the good one all this time? Tell me why would Grandmother Raven would be evil? What does this have to do with Nyx and Sisyphus please tell me."_ Old Cobb patted my head as he told me everything.

" _Grandmother Raven was wicked this whole entire time she wants nothing more than to destroy me, Bartleby isn't the one that binds the spiral together I do with my webs. He is but a shell to bring the other wizards on her side. When Nyx found out what she planed to do she went there to confront Grandmother Raven, I at the time was with Thanatos and Hypnos they were young children at the time._

 _Although Grandmother Raven is strong she didn't want to deal with Nyx, so she thought up a plan to lock her up in Tartarus. Disguising herself as a Nymph she told Zeus how Nyx was going to overthrown him, in return Nyx was punished by being thrown into Tartarus pit unjustly...it was a terrible crime that happened to her._

 _When she was imprisoned she could continue to her next plan without disturbance, Raven found the key of everlasting bondage. She was going to free Sisyphus for he had a special gem he saved all these years, the Greater Diamond is needed to craft the arrow of the purest fates. with this she could slay hades with this easily and claim his scepter. She is going to destroy me with it since its the only way to kill a pure soul, I beg you Miyako go tell the twins gods and the other gods about this...before it is too late."_ Feeling shocked and betrayed I quickly went to Hypnos and Thanatos to tell them the truth.

As I got there I saw Grandmother Raven secretly trying not to be spotted by anyone, yet what she didn't realize I saw her from the corner of my eye. When I caught her coming I stopped her before she could take another step, Grandmother Raven will not be doing anymore harm after what she did to the twins.

 _"Stop, Grandmother Raven! It's over the gig is up its time to tell the truth, don't lie to me either."_ Grandmother Raven looked at me with a frown.

 _"What are you talking about wizard? I've did nothing wrong please step aside, I have something I must do and it-"_ I cut her off before she could speak again.

 _"Yea like trying to kill a god to get the scepter of the underworld?"_ Grandmother raven looked at me with disgust.

 _"How dare you say that to me! I would do no such thing to anyone, your one of Old Cobb's agents here to stop me. I will never believe your lies child!"_ I Laughed when she said that.

 _"Lies? Ha, that's a good one Raven! I mean you've been lying the whole entire time, heck you even lied to Zeus to imprison Nyx."_ Grandmother Raven started to yell at me.

 _"Old Cobb has told you many lies he is not to be trusted, I would never do something like that!"_ I asked her a question to see if she would get nervous easily.

 _"Ok Grandmother Raven if you are not that evil as you say, then why do you have the key of everlasting Bondage?"_ Grandmother Raven paused for a moment or two to talk to me. _"I've finally caught her lies!"_ speaking under my breath.

 _"Well I found this key I don't know what's it's for, why are you smiling Agent of Old Cobb?"_ I saw Thanatos and Hypnos come from the their spots.

 _"Lord Hypnos and Thanatos I have proof that Grandmother Raven is the wicked one here, she has cause everyone harm and she even planned on killing Hades to get her way."_ Grandmother Raven shouted at me trying to shut me up.

 _"Don't believe the lies of the agent of Old Cobb-"_ She was cut off quickly with a snap from Thanatos.

 _"Silence! Old Cobb I haven't heard that name since I was a child, tell me mortal what does she planning?"_ I looked at him seriously as I told them the truth everything that Old Cobb told me.

Hypnos was in a state of shock at the time while Thanatos looked at Raven with anger.

 _"Was everything you stated true, mortal?"_ I nodded softly.

 _"Yes, my lord! Everything that I told you was the truth from Old Cobb's words-"_ I looked back to see Grandmother Raven clapping slowly

 _"Well it seems that Old Cobb's agent has finally reviled the truth after all, Miyako I must admit you are quite the smart one. However it doesn't matter to me anyway, when I kill you my secret will stay with me and Zeus will never know it either."_ Transforming Grandmother Raven was in her true form.

However what she didn't realize that someone else was behind her, that person was Old Cobb protecting me from harm.

 _"Enough Raven its over everyone knows your secret now even Zeus himself, to think my sister would try to kill me because you wanted power...hmph how shameful of you."_ ignoring him she attacked.

Being bound by the webs of truth Old Cobb Flung her into the endless shadows, where she still remained. Finally justice has been served at last for Nyx and for Old Cobb, however as I walked away going back to my school to teach a lighting creature came to me, it was if he was one of Zeus agents.

 _"Mortal you hold the key of everlasting Bondage, from the king of the gods he orders you to free the goddess of the night for she is now innocent. May the gods bless you for your fight for justice and truth, and my your small school be joyous and prosperous."_ Doing as told I got the key and released the night.

Nyx was finally freed and cleared of everything she didn't do, although she was still mad she was happy to see the raven get what she deserves.

 _"Mortal I thank you for freeing me from the depths of my prison, your a night wizard one of my children freed me. May the starry night guide you and protect you from the ravens grip...don't worry she wont be hurting you anytime soon."_ I smiled as I return to the school where my sister teaches light magic...what will happen now?


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Rise of the wizards in the malice!

It was a beautiful day at Jasper Stone Academy the teachers were with there students, well almost all of them were out doing their work. Miyako is the one who teaches the night school and isn't quite active in the day, yet she spends most of her time with her sister Kiyoko the purity school teacher.

 _"Hi Miyako I see your getting things ready for the night students, what do you have in store for them tonight?"_ Miyako looked at her sister with a smile.

 _"Well they are still going to be learning the theories of the night, besides not all things in the dark are evil sister...you should also know this."_ Kiyoko nodded as she left her room.

Besides those two they were four other school teachers, each of them taught an element they were best at. Maika is the flame teacher the is one of the strategic of the professors, then there is Amaya she is the weather teacher she is smart and very loving to her students...her helper's name is Yoki. The next teacher is Hornoka the unity teacher she likes to pull the powers of all other schools together, finally there is  
Sayaka the teacher of the mystic and legend school.

For the most part things were peaceful for them all, yet little did they know something dark and malice was coming their way. In a world darkness there was a tiny light guiding them, it was Grandmother Raven trying to find somewhere suitable for the students to live. Little did they know someone else was also planning for new company, a dark warlock was doing a little magic of his own as he saw the light coming.

With his henchmen he mix dark malice into water for them, although the water was evil he used his magic to hide the evilness from them. However the henchmen might have put a bit too much malice inside that water, Kuroyasha hit his henchmen heavily knowing that this might backfire on them.

 _"What where your thinking demon?! Do you know what happens when they drink this, they will over power us and we will be the one's serving them."_ the demon bowed his head in shame slowly.

However there wasn't enough time to reflect on things right now, Grandmother Raven has arrived here and he needed to impress her first.

 _"Well if it isn't Grandmother Raven, why are you here in this dark forsaken world?"_ Grandmother Raven looked up to see a new face here.

 _"I'm trapped here because I was blamed for a crime I didn't commit, Old Cobb has fooled everyone into believing he's the innocent one here...but he isn't good at all!."_ Kuroyasha looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

 _"Old Cobb is the one you speak of? Well it appears we have the same enemy in arms, oh I forgot my manners please forgive me...I am Kuroyasha its a pleasure to meet you."_ Grandmother Raven looked a bit confused at that moment.

"So you tried to stop him too, Kuroyasha?" He nodded softly with a somber look.

 _"Curse those gods who sealed both of us here Raven, they deserve much worse than what they did to use. Oh welcome to my home this is call the Palace of No Sun, this place is void of all light but you were able to shine it which helps me see in here. Oh come I'll offer you something to drink Grandmother Raven, oh I didn't know you were bring your students here too...I haven't had any visitors in a long time."_ Kuroyasha acted softly as he gave the water to his new guest.

As they drunk the water there wasn't a sudden change to them, yet with a snap of the fingers Kuroyasha's dark spell took effect. The students weren't the same loving spiral loving wizards they used to be, even the magic that they used changes from pure to malice.

However as time passed the malice in their hearts grew stronger which each year, oh yes in the Palace of No Sun three earth days equals one year there...time moves faster in that realm. There was still light here yet the wizards really didn't need it, as time passed on they grew hatred for the gods and for Jasper Stone Academy. As their hatred grew the malice got strong and so did they, soon Kuroyasha was now over taken by them heavily.

 _"Kuroyasha, come here this instant!"_ Kuroyasha trembled as he heard Grandmother Raven called him.

Going quickly he finally made it to the palace without her wizards searching, going to the throne room he saw the raven in her true form...but her feathers were much darker.

 _"Kuroyasha I have an important task for you today, I sense a new student coming to Jasper Stone Academy I want you to give them a nice welcome. Well make sure the students feels the power of the shadows...kill her if you are lucky not to get the teachers."_ Kuroyasha nodded slowly as he left the palace to leave the world they were in.

 _"It's ok Old Cobb you can have this victory for now but remember this: The mirror will break...The Raven will call...The Bird shall rise...And all will Fall!"_ a deadly darkness was brewing and Jasper Stone Academy will get a taste of it...very soon.


	3. Episode 1

Episode 1: Shameful Strike! Not so friendly welcome to school

It was a beautiful morning in Rome the birds were sing softly, Headmistress Kasumi was meeting with Miyako waiting for the new student. She finished taking the test of faith and it was determined that her school is will be the night, Miyako was somewhat excited to meet the new student.

 _"Miyako, are you ok? This isn't like you at all."_ Miyako looked back at Kasumi with a soft smile.

 _"It good to see some people finally realizing not everything in the dark is evil, but I'm just so happy to me the new student that's all Kasumi."_ Kasumi smiled as she saw a little figure approaching.

It was the new student although she was a bit shy she came up slowly, Kasumi introduce herself and with the night professor Miyako.

 _"Well its the new student to Jasper Stone Academy, welcome dear you must be the you must be little sister to Yuugure. I'm happy to see a fresh new face here at are little school, so my dear what is your name?"_ The young girl looked up meekly.

 _"Oh...My name is Yuuko...Yuuko Tuski."_ Miyako went up to the young girl.

 _"Don't be so shy my dear Mother Nyx knows that the night can be frightening, yet with her guidance she lights the way for us with the stars. You will get to know all of the teachers here very soon, however we must get to your orientation first its the first step to your welcome. Besides tonight I have something special that I want to show you, its the second part of orientation that-"_ she was cut short by a heavy sound coming from the tower.

 _"I didn't think it was going to rain today, Miyako can you come to the tower with me please?"_ Miyako followed Kasumi but not before calling the new student at as well.

 _"Yuuko you should come with us to my dear the rain is quite cold, I don't want to see you since on the first day of your teachings."_ Yuuko followed them quickly.

As they entered the tower they sensed at dark presents here, a figure was standing with a cloak over them to hid their face. Miyako was not going to let the person use the darkness to hide his intentions, uttering words under her breath the cloak disappeared reveling a dark fiend.

 _"Who is that...It's you Kuroyasha!"_ Kuroyasha looked at them both with a sinister snarl to is face,

 _"Oh we meet again in this devilish place call the academy, well hello my dear Kasumi!"_ both ladies never took their eye off him.

 _"Why have you came back to this place Kuroyasha? You tried to kill Old Cobb and failed you are no longer welcome here, great mother of the night your working for Raven aren't you!?"_ Kuroyasha smiled softly at them.

 _"Well I have to admit you women aren't that weak as I thought, however I didn't come here to talk to you right now. I'm here to see if the student is ready to fight my forces...I don't think she will win at all ha!"_ Yuuko quietly went up to the monsters and the duel begins now.

 _"Here are two spell that I've already prepared for you, Yuuko remember that you also have a health bar in the left hand corner. If the meter goes down to zero you would have lost my dear, I'm sorry for disturbing you but select your spell and let the fates decide your way."_ Yuuko selected her first spell to cast.

Things were going well for the moment yet those monsters are strong, Kuroyasha laughed as he saw the young student with almost a quarter of her health gone.

 _"Hahaha! You women aren't so prepared as you think you are, Yuuko is no match for the monsters I control."_ Kasumi knew this and she gave the young wizard a helping hand.

 _"Oh dear I believe you wont make get if this keeps going, this is the Charity Angel spell cast it on yourself and it will heal you up Yuuko."_ Not asking questions Yuuko did as the headmistress stated.

With a quick spell Yuuko was healed right up and perfectly well, Kuroyasha on the other hand was steaming like a volcano.

 _"You idiotic creatures you let the young wizard heal, defeat her now or you'll both be destroyed! Use your magic to affect her spells right now, I don't wish to disappoint Grandmother Raven."_ Yuuko was giving another spell to use.

Kasumi looked on as one monster cast a hinder spell that deducts damage from the attack, Miyako had a brilliant idea and it might work for her student.

 _"Yuuko here cast upon you this Equilibrium Blade, I'll guide you for the next part so trust me my student."_ Yuuko cast the spell and this made Kuroyasha raise his eyebrow.

 _"Ha don't be so foolish to claim victory just yet Kuroyasha, my student is quick a fast learner your not the only one with tricks...I've finally got an idea Kasumi! The Comet Assault does about three fifty to all enemies, with the blade it should take them both out fast...Cast it now Yuuko!"_ Yuuko cast the spell quickly without hesitation.

Not only did the spell do great damage it took out both of his henchmen, Kuroyasha looked in horror to see that he's been beaten by a student wizard...and she isn't even enrolled yet!

 _"Kasumi please take the little one back with you in the Crystal Comb, I'll deal with Kuroyasha myself...I'll make you pay for attacking my student before orientation you-"_ She was cut short by Kasumi holding her back.

 _"No you cant to that, Miyako! He isn't worth it you getting into an ambush right now, besides Nyx will gladly deal with him later or soon I-"_ She was cut off by Kuroyasha smirking.

 _"Sorry but our little chat will have to continue for another time, I'll leave but remember that you have crossed the raven...You all shall pay for this dearly!"_ Like a flash Kuroyasha was gone.

Yuuko was hiding behind the night teacher quietly as Kasumi looked on, Miyako was quite please with her student and decided to go back to Crystal Comb.

For the moment things got peaceful however they know danger is coming back, the question only is now: When will Grandmother Raven Strike next?


	4. Episode 2

Episode 2: The raven starts small! The academy's troubles

Although the rough welcome Yuuko was able to get enrolled easily, everyone at the night school was hanging out including her brother Yuugure.

Once Miyako got there everyone went quiet knowing a lesson was to begin, yet she had something else she had in mind.

 _"Welcome class I see you've gotten here early to learn theories of the night, yet you will get to that later. First I would like to introduce you to are new student, this is Yuuko she will be learning the ways of the night...Yuugure I take it you know her well,"_ Yuugure nodded as he went to Yuuko.

 _"Hey little sister it seems you finally was able to get here, well at least mom is happy that you went to the night school. So when are you going to start-"_ he was cut short by Miyako.

 _"Sorry Yuuko however she wont have time to talk at the moment, Headmistress Kasumi need to see her post haste. For the time being you guys should be scouting to see if Grandmother Raven's forces are running about, besides that should be one thing the twin gods don't need to worry about."_ Everyone in the classroom left quickly.

Yuuko went to the headmistress office in the amber central, it was huge and everyone was here chatting...yet they were very active when searching for the raven. Kasumi saw Yuuko coming from the corner of her eye as she walked in, now with this all done she can finally get down to business.

 _"Oh hello Yuuko I'm sorry that we haven't gotten you enrolled yet, things are being hectic around here we can't get to that first. There is something strange going on at Purity Plaza that must be dealt with first, take this message to Private Rouki he guards the gate and will let you through without hesitation my dear."_ Yuuko left the headmistresses office.

Reaching the gate Private Rouki stopped her before she could react, yet the letter should clear things up quickly.

 _"No are allowed to enter here! Purity Plaza is too dangerous for you little one, the monsters there have decided to run a muck! Oh you have a message from Headmistress Kasumi in your hands, well if she thinks you can help Purity Plaza then your already proven yourself I will let you pass...Make sure to show this to Private Yasushi!"_ Yuuko entered the tunnel quickly.

Entering Purity Plaza she saw Private Yasushi sanding calmly, although things were hectic he needed to keep his cool and stay focused.

 _"Oh you have a message from the headmistress Kasumi, well its a good thing she sent you here young one I know we can used your help. Say if you could and you defeat some of those fowl goblins that plague our street, if you do this I will give you something that can help you out."_ Yuuko went into the street to fight some goblins.

Purity Plaza was home to the Dreamlings and Smiths, yet their peace has been disturbed by a darkness that has come to them so suddenly. Yuuko finished fighting those pesky goblins and came back to Private Yasushi, finally something was going right here for once.

 _"Oh thanks for helping us out with the goblins I'm really thankful, you've help out two people while you were away good thing you did that. Well I don't need anymore help at the moment, yet I know that the mystic student Yumeto needs help. He's been trying to explore the place to do some research for professor Sayaka, but its much too dangerous for anyone to go any further...can you help him out Yuuko?"_ Yuuko nodded and went to Yumeto.

Yumeto was standing near the purity gazebo as Yuuko approached him, finally someone was going to help him out for once.

 _"Oh hello Sayaka sent me down here to see if the Dreamling rumors are true, your able to explore out here without worry. Can you just make sure the Dreamlings are doing ok, be careful if they attack you they can be wary of strangers."_ Yuuko will have to venture down Purity Plaza to find them.

As she approached the Dreamlings didn't look so sweet at all, something must have given them a vile like appearance. Either way Yuuko decided to fight them as she was asked to, when the battle was over Yuuko went back to Yumeto to tell him the news, trust me things are about to get very worrisome right now.

 _"What so your telling me that the Dreamlings are vile?! They have ben enchanted just as I suspected, they didn't even change back when you defeated them...Oh that's even worse! I'm know for being a detective out here but this time were going to do more, do you know the Angel called Queen Tenshi? You can find her in the purity gardens at the end of Purity Plaza, she needs all the help we can get so you might want to go quickly."_ Yuuko hurried along softly.

Reaching the Purity Gardens se saw Queen Tenshi looking sadden, its great time that she came it was time to get down to the real detective work.

 _"Oh thank the heavens! Something has corrupted my little Dreamlings all of a sudden, if you can help me I shall aid you as your adventures continue. First I need you to collect dream mist form the Dreamlings in the street, once you have it I'll figure out how they got corrupted. I know that this is a dire mission for a young student I understand this, but for my sake I'm begging please help me my dear."_ Yuuko felt sad but she went to the Dreamlings to get some dream mist.

After she defeated three of them she collected the dream mist, returning to the Purity Gardens...Queen Tenshi looked extremely horrified!

 _"Oh they have been enchanted by something vile! This does not bode well for us little one, who could do something this brazen in this peaceful place? Well let's continue I think I found what has caused their corruption, the vile cadges that are hung must be the cause of this. Yuuko hurry along and free my Dreamlings before they become tainted...go now there is no time to lose!"_ Yuuko hurried along to help Tenshi.

Finding a Vile Cadge it look so dark and wicked from the sight of it, yet Yuuko helped the Dreamlings and didn't ask any question. When they were all friend they were overjoyed that they can purify the place, yet Yuuko was in for a surprise when she returned to the Gardens...A little voice called her by name.

 _"Thank you so much for helping out my brothers, they didn't mean to do bad things but the corruption made them become vile and wicked. Now that the Dreamlings are free we will warn the others about the darkness coming, yet for now thank you for all of your help Yuuko we are forever grateful."_ Yuuko smiled happily as she returned to Tenshi.

 _"Thank you Yuuko my Dreamlings speak about you very happily, to show my gratitude use this healing spell when needed. Now we must find who has been corrupting my little Dreamlings, they speak of a being who walk with a swamp like pattern. Yumeto knows this place well ask him about this creature...maybe he knows about this spinster swamp monster."_ Yuuko left the Purity Gardens quickly.

Returning to the spot where Yumeto was she asked him about the vile monsters, Yumeto was able to find out who it was to her surprise.

 _"Hmm at first I thought it was Nightstalker doing this, yet he doesn't like Dreamlings at all. Wait oh the queen said something about a swamp walker? Of course who else could it be from Boggsmith! I don't know who put him up to this but he lives in my friends tower now, find him and make sure he doesn't put another vile cadge up...give the Dreamlings a little peace and quiet."_ Yuuko went quickly to Boggsmith's Tower.

When she found him he wasn't the most bit pleased with her, all of his plans were gone because of this little runt here.

 _"I should have know Kasumi would send a young student here, now Kuroyasha will be angered with me that I couldn't do anything out here. However I shall destroy you to make sure you don't tell anyone else, prepare to meet your doom...Wizard!"_ Yuuko thought that this guy was just a big bully.

Sure enough she beat him all that talk and no bark from a coward, now she can return to Yumeto and tell him the good news.

 _"Finally Boggsmith is gone Purity Plaza is safe again thanks to you, yet were not out of the woods yet I'm afraid. What Boggsmith said was quite frightening, Kuroyasha really is going to be steaming after this. You better tell Kasumi what he said this might scare here a bit, what will he plan for us next?"_ Yuuko hurried along to Headmistress Kasumi.

Things are getting quite interesting now, but for the big question: What is Kuroyasha planning for them next?


	5. Episode 3

Episode 3: Friendly Welcome! Exploring the three street

Kasumi got news of what Boggsmith said to Yuuko, she was worried this might happen since he was angered.

 _"Well it seems that were are going to be in for some chaos. if Kuroyasha is planning this that means the raven wont be far behind. this does not bode well for us at the moment, yet I'm happy that you defeated Boggsmith Yuuko. Now with the madness over I can get started on your enrollment, welcome the Jasper Stone Academy of Magical and Aura Arts Yuuko. First thing I want you to do is to introduce yourself to the professors, they are in the Jade Throne surrounding the Great spider Old Cobb."_ Yuuko went to Jade Throne to explore the place.

There were all the schools as Old Cobb watched on softly, first Yuuko decided to start with the Purity school. Yuuko saw Kiyoto doing a little lesson with her students, Kiyoto noticed her coming in softly.

 _"Oh welcome my dear child to the school of purity, I am professor Kiyoto the teacher of the shining art of light. This school celebrates the sacred magic of light and the pure of one's soul, just a few healing spells can lift ones troubles and bring peace into your heart. Soon Yuuko I will teach you more of this, come back later when your done with your tour."_ Leaving the class room Yuuko went to meet another teacher.

Sayaka was teaching a lesson on the legends of monsters, Yuuko decided to sneak in without being noticed by the professor. However Sayaka caught her from the corner of her eye, since she was the new student she knew the had to introduce herself.

 _"Oh so you're the new student of the nice school, I'm Professor Sayaka of the school of legends. My dear don't just think that only legend monsters have a backstory, yes even night monsters have this as well. They have stories that haven't been told in many of age, come to me after your tour I will have much to teach you of the legend school."_ Yuuko went quietly to not disturb the class.

Hornoka didn't have a class at the moment she was busy getting things ready, spotting Yuuko coming she noticed she was the new student arriving at the academy.

 _"Oh hello there I didn't see you coming in my classroom, oh you must be our new student Yuuko? My name is Hornoka and its a pleasure to meet you, when I was a child I always believed the universe was always in balance. For the past twenty years I've been near Mount Olympus looking at the dawn sunrise and evening stars, now I've came back to teach my students the magic that deals with the unity of the universe. It's quite advanced from most schools and its the hardest to master, but once you open your eyes and see it the power is breathtaking...come back to me when you are ready."_ Yuuko left the area to see the last two schools.

Maika's students were fighting the raven's darkness so they were out, yet that doesn't mean she wont be seeing the new student coming. Yuuko entered the flame school to introduce herself, yet I think Maika already beat her to that.

 _"Welcome my dear to the school of flame I am Maika, this is the school where the great god of fire Hephaestus blesses his children. This school is apart of him and we call to him for his strength and guidance, but beware flames can be very dangerous...we must be wise not to become our worst enemy. Oh you must be the new student I can sense a burning aura about you, come by later so that I can teach you the ways of the fires."_ Yuuko left to see the last professor.

Amaya was with her assistant Yoki at the time she was getting things ready, Yuuko came in to see the weather teacher. She didn't expect to see two people here, don't worry I think Amaya will happily explain things to her.

 _"Oh you must be new here I am Amaya the weather teacher, this school deals with the ways of water and ice. Although different water and ice are brothers alike, when ice melts it becomes the water to supply the rivers and streams with pure water of life. Then in winter the water freezes on the mountains as snow, yes this union is together like the circle of life nothing changes...Yoki come introduce yourself."_ Yoki came from the corner of the room.

 _"Hello there yes I am Yoki I'm the assistant teacher for Amaya, yes the bonds of water and ice are like day and night never ending. The cycle of rain to snow is never ending and will continue until the sun never shines, although different they hold incredible powers...come back after your tour we will teach you more."_ Yuuko went back to the head mistress Kasumi's office.

Kasumi saw her return from the school tour she took, although she was finished she needed to do something else for her at the moment.

 _"Oh good now you know where to find the schools when you go to Jade Throne, here is a little spell called night trap you've earned it. Now I need you to do something else for me as well my dear, Sergeant Kenji is working with his guards on the other streets. Maybe you can help him out as you venture the streets, show him this note that I've given you or he will not let you proceed."_ Yuuko left the area quickly.

Sergeant Kenji saw a little person coming up to meet him, although she was the new student she still had to prove herself to others.

 _"Stop, none are allowed to enter here! Oh you have a note from the headmistress maybe you can help us, I am Sergeant Kenji and things have gotten hectic in the three streets. But before I let you through do something for me, defeat Lady Nightmist she has been scaring my men every since this darkness came upon us...Defeat her and I will give you access."_ Yuuko left the area to find the ghost.

Finding her tower wasn't hard since it was in Purity Plaza, although she chose the weather school as her secondary she was able to defeat Lady Nightmist. Going back to Sergeant Kenji she could tell him the good news, well that's one thing off his mind for the moment.

 _"Great you've beaten the ghost some of my men thought she was cursed, now that Crystal District is secure I feel better letting you go through. I've been hearing of this monster named Shadowhawk someone where in the streets, if he's here then that is causing much of Jasper's troubles."_ Yuuko did a little side missions here and there to help people out.

Now that she can explore the streets things are looking up for now, the question now is: What evil's lie in wait for her?


	6. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Calling of the night! Time for the first spell quest!

Yuuko had a fun time with her teacher on the night of her welcoming, they went to the night near the mountains to look at the stars. However today was going to be a bit different for her, since she was level seven it was time for her first spell quest. Going to the night school she was eager to get started, it was midnight and Yuuko saw Miyako reading a small poem about the night sky.

 _"Yuuko your finally here and its good timing as well young one, it's time for you to get an introduction on the school of the night. As you know those that chose to master this school is know as Nocturnals, as you know we get the word from our loving mother Nox. Yet tonight your going to need to get an ancient blessing from your ancestors, the burial grounds of truth is located beyond the school. Now I know in my heart that you can do this quest easily, remember a burial ground wouldn't scare a night student...well at least not a brave one."_ Yuuko went off to see the burial grounds.

Yet little did she know someone else was also waiting there, it was Kuroyasha and he was going to do something quite shameful indeed. He destroyed the burial grounds and took the remains of Yuuko's great ancestor, he hid them within a small cave so no one would try to get it back. He vanished quickly when he started to hear footsteps, once Yuuko got there she saw the her ancestors remains were gone. She was in tears as she went back to the night school looking so defeated, Yuugure her brother was the first to see this.

 _"Yuuko, little sister what's wrong?"_ Yuuko looked up to her brother softly.

 _"Brother, its so terrible! I went to the burial grounds of truth to get the blessing from my ancestors and their remains are gone, someone destroyed the burial grounds and now I cant get their blessing. What are we going to do Yuugure?"_ Yuugure patted her head softly.

 _"Don't worry Yuuko everything will be all right, first thing you need to do is dry those tears and talk to our teacher Miyako...trust me she will certainly know what to do."_ Drying her face Yuuko went back to Miyako.

Telling her teacher what happen Miyako became disgusted, but that doesn't mean giving up she has many friends in the night...and she knows who to talk to.

 _"How, disgraceful! Who would disturb the dead during their peaceful sleep, no matter I think I know who we can talk to about this. Thanatos is the god of death he lives in the tower where Hades resides, ask him about the events at the burial grounds of truth maybe he knows who robbed the graves."_ Yuuko hurried along quietly.

Thanatos wasn't the nicest person to talk to if he was disturbed, but with Jasper Academy he can make an exception with them. Seeing one of Miyako's students he knew something was wrong, and what the little one said didn't really surprise him much.

 _"So someone stole remains from the burial grounds of truth? Hmph that isn't really surprising at all I usually keep an eye out for robbers, Kuroyasha is the one that has the remains he might have hid them somewhere in a cave I don't know of. If this is the case then the raven is really getting brazen with her work, don't worry tell your teacher this it will get her alarmed for the moment...but remember to keep your eyes open in the night."_ Yuuko bowed softly and scurried along.

When Miyako heard this she wasn't pleased one bit, she knew Kuroyasha was sneaky but she didn't think he was this sneaky to seal from the dead.

 _"Hmph that Kuroyasha is quite disgraceful however what he's doing I don't find surprising, well young one I think your going to get tested a little. I know where he hid the remains of your ancestor its near the cave of fear, there is a henchmen there that wont release the spirit. You must defeat him in order to get the blessing of your relative's spirit, I know this is a dark task but if you want the blessing you must do this...Oh make sure you bring the remains back too."_ Yuuko went along quickly.

The cave of fear was a frightening place to be at indeed, yet sometimes one must face their fears and defeat the evil within. Yuuko finally reached the cave with a small lantern in her hand, going inside she met a dark beast that didn't like her being in here at all. He was mad that someone was able to find his little cave, no matter though he was going to make sure she never gets the remains.

 _"Ha so your teacher sent you here for the remains? She will never get them back the night magic will be mine forever, soon I shall have all the spells to my advantage. The raven shall rule this land and destroy the spider once and for all, those who follow him will be gone and never to be seen again. I shall make you the first to feel the wraith of the raven, you will think twice before messing with her plans."_ Yuuko felt frighten but she kept her cool.

The battle was long but Yuuko managed to defeat him and free the spirit, her ancestor was pleased to see Yuuko has grown up before his eyes.

 _"Oh finally I'm free from that dreaded fear monster, Kuroyasha is a dirty fiend that will disturb the dead just to get his way. My child you have earned my blessing and now I can finally rest in peace, go tell your teacher that you have my blessing and warn her about the threat of the raven."_ Yuuko took the remains and put them in the right spot.

Miyako saw Yuuko coming in with a large smile on her face, from the looks of things she just wiped the floor with a fear monster...yet what else she said did give her teacher a bit of pause.

 _"Hmm it seems that the Kuroyasha is trying to get something from us, however he fails to realize that we are not to be messed with. Never the less you have proven yourself well Yuuko, I will make a find night student out of you yet...you'll need to see your way through ebony its an old night joke."_ Yuuko received her night blade spell.

Now with that she can complete her other works and help this place out, the only question is now: When will Kuroyasha strike again?


	7. Episode 5

Episode 5: Trouble in the Tides! To Weather's Boulevard

Yuuko was level ten now and doing the streets quest quietly, Weather's Boulevard hasn't gotten peaceful since Kuroyasha came back. Sergeant Kenji asked if Yuuko could help a weather student named Manani, somehow her sister Mizuumi went missing and things have gotten hectic there. Reaching the bottom step near the bridge Manani saw Yuuko coming from the distance, she sighed softly as someone came to help out.

 _"Oh thank goodness someone has come to help me out I'm Manani, my sister and I have been trying to stop the undead from breaking open the gate. Sadly its been a failure and now my sister is missing which makes things worse, she went to Nightshore Cave to investigate her findings. But she never came back after she got done and now I'm worried, can you check to see if she is still in the cave for me? Maybe then I can calm down a bit knowing that she is safe from harm...please help me out here!"_ Yuuko hurried along to Nightshore Cave.

Inside the cave was dark and quite cool as well, you can smell the salt water in the air since this cave was near the cape. However she didn't find her sister Mizuumi in here sadly, yet she found a strange hair bow left on the ground. Yuuko didn't know who this bow belonged to, but maybe Manani may know about it's origins.

Leaving the cave Yuuko went back with the strange bow, when Manani found out what Yuuko was holding she started to freak out.

 _"Yuuko, did you find my sister Mizuumi? Oh no this is her favorite hair bow that she likes to wear, I knew she was telling the truth about Nightshore Cave. I know another girl out here that is helping us out, her name is Nanori she is a night student just like you Yuuko. She is just a few steps away from me so she isn't hard to find, although is a bit shy she's a very sweet person and I know she'll help you._ " Yuuko went to speak to Nanori.

Although Nanori is a shy person she will often speak to other students, Yuuko is a shy person as well so she might make a new friend out here.

 _"Oh hello, Manani sent you did she? This is dire news indeed however we can find the solution to this, I've been trying to figure out what caused this madness in the first place. The undead are out here and we don't have enough people to take them out, hey I have an idea that might help us in the process. The Soul Puppets aren't that big of a threat so you don't have to worry, yet the Grave Tophats are suspiciously stronger than them. Can you defeat some for me to see how strong they are, once your done come back to me and I'll see what you have learned from it."_ Yuuko left to find the Grave Tophats.

Going to across the bridge she found She Grave Tophats walking around, although they didn't have much health their attacks were strong. She was able to defeat five of them with some of her magic, Nanori needs to know about the Tophats quickly.

 _"Yuuko your back good, so what did you learn about them? The Grave Tophats are using weather magic that's not good, they aren't supposed to do that. Someone might have helped this do this from the start, hmm this might be a little hard for me as well. Talk to Manani about this incident Yuuko, oh don't forget to tell her I'm still looking for her sister as well."_ Yuuko nodded and left softly.

Manani was hoping for some good news from Nanori, yet sometimes life doesn't happen that easily.

 _"Oh so she didn't find any whereabouts of my sister yet, hmm she needs help with this matter as well? Now I know that this mystery is quite difficult now from my eyes, however Nanori is right about the Grave Tophats...They aren't supposed to use weather magic at all. Come to think of it I did see them holding some strange crystal in their hands, maybe that is where the power is coming form. Battle a few Grave Tophats and get the crystals from them, Nanori can get down to work once you've gotten them for her."_ Yuuko goes back to the Tophats.

Yuuko battled some Grave Tophats and got some of those crystals, from the looks of them they look like weather stones. Going back to Nanori she gave her the weather crystals quickly, yet she still needed more things to figure out how is doing this.

 _"Thanks for getting me these crystals this will help me greatly, how in the world did Grave Tophats get these anyway? The only way I can be able to find the answer is to get some Dream spheres, although they are produced here you need Hypnoses permission before getting one of them. Hypnos is in his part of the castle of Hades sleeping, one of my friends has already sent him a letter. He will know that you are coming so you better get going, don't worry I be he might know who is doing this."_ Yuko went off again to find Hypnos.

Hypnos was enjoying tea as he relaxed with a peaceful mind, Yuuko came along and everything quickly shifted gears. Now Yuuko was going to talk to him about this Grave Tophats thing, however he already knew what was happening before she even spoke about it.

 _"So you need some Dream Spheres for your quest? Yes you can have as many as you like young one, they are in secret crates hidden on the street on Weather's Boulevard. Collect some and bring them back to me Yuuko, yet be careful I seen some dire news ahead."_ Yuuko didn't ask any questions and left quickly.

Sneaking around she was able to find the Dream Spheres, Yuuko found them but there was a big problem indeed. Dream Spheres where always shined looking lavender, yet these spheres look dark purplish and felt cold. Taking this stone back she was going to talk to Hypnos, trust me even he is surprised by this.

 _"What this sphere has been drained of all of its magic, how can this be no one can unlock the dream sphere without a Legend wizards help? Hmm it seems that someone was able to help the undead unlock the magic so it seems, take this Dream Sphere back to Nanori at once...She'll really needs to see what you have found."_ Yuuko scurried along with pace.

Nanori saw Yuuko running to hear with speed with a sphere in her hand, catching her breath Yuuko gave the sphere to Nanori and she was shocked.

 _"What so they are able to use the Dream Spheres? But the undead aren't smart enough to unlock the power of the Dream Spheres, I'll take a hunch and say someone is helping them out with this. However we still don't know how is causing all of this chaos, the only way for us to find out is with a Dream Sphere. I have an idea Yuuko so be ready for a little rumble, I saw a Vile Banshees holding a Dream Sphere in its hand earlier. You might have to defeat a few of them before you find the Dream Sphere, But don't forget to come back to me so I can tell Manani what happened to her sister."_ Yuuko nodded and dashed off.

Finding the Dream Sphere was like finding a needle in a haystack, after the nineteenth Vile Banshee she was able to find the Dream Sphere. Going back to Nanori she gave her the sphere with ease, using some magic with the crystals a dark face appeared showing who did this.

 _"Of course, should have known! I knew that he was up to no go the moment he showed up, tell Manani that the undead are being lead by the Frost Dutch and that he has kidnapped her sister Mizuumi."_ Yuuko walked a short distance to Manani.

Manani over heard everything about the Frost Dutch, but that doesn't mean the work here is over just yet.

 _"Yuuko please if you can defeat the Frost Dutch you might stop the undead here, also don't forget to save my sister Mizuumi!"_ Yuuko nodded and went to the Frost Dutch.

Finding his tower she was able to see Mizuumi in the back of the room, however the Frost Dutch wasn't so pleased on Yuuko finding this place.

 _"Ugh an little wizard came to find this palace now? Well your too late soon the raven with the help of the undead will drive out all the people in street, and when that happens we can finally draw our attention to the academy...Kasumi will be given the same punishment as the raven got! Hahaha!"_ However Yuuko had other ideas.

After a good fifth teen minutes the Frost Dutch was defeated at last, Mizuumi was happy that something was going good for once.

 _"Thanks for saving me I'm glad someone was able to defeat him, I was trying to find the source and he attacked me. I know that Manani is worried so much since that encounter, I'll head back now and tell her the good news...I hope that we can mean again wizard."_ Yuuko decided to go back to Manani.

She was able to see the two sisters together as Manani gave her the bow, Yuuko was about to leave the area...but not before she could thank her.

 _"Yuuko thank you for all of your help on Weather's Boulevard, Nanori also wanted to thank you for the help as well. Now that my sister is safe I can finally get help on closing the door, however you better tell Kasumi this for I know this will trouble her dearly. Nanori is also going to tell your teacher about this also, the raven seems to be getting bolder by sending her agents to fight for her."_ Yuuko ran off to Kasumi quickly.

Kasumi got a word from one of the guards about the Frost Dutch's defeat, yet she was more worried about that the raven is planning.

 _"You've done very well today Yuuko however I fear more is yet to come, Frost Dutch incident is something that I was afraid of. Kuroyasha is summoning monsters to give us grief while he works with the raven quietly, something tell me we are going to be in for quite a fight during the long run. Thank you again for all your help in Weather's Boulevard Yuuko...I fear the worse is coming very soon."_ Kasumi looked out the window with great fear.

Things on Weather's Boulevard are find for now, but the question now is: What will happen as they get to new worlds.


	8. Episode 6

Episode 6: Kuroyasha's Secrets Reviled! Battle with Shadowhawk

Yuuko had finished the two other streets safely as she continued teaching, although things are safe now there was one thing to take care of...and that was Shadowhawk. Kasumi was in her office when Yuuko came inside softly, although she has helped them greatly she was going to be tested now.

 _"Yuuko it is believe that the person behind this darkness is Shadowhawk, he is one of Kuroyasha's men and is believed to be in Crescent Coast Tower in Nightshore Cave. If my hunch is correct then Kuroyasha is preparing something big for the raven, however the secrets are with Shadowhawk and we must defeat him and learn what he's planning. Yuuko be careful this is a night monster so make sure you come prepared, good luck everyone in the school is counting on you."_ Yuuko nodded as she left the office.

It was cool in Nightshore Cave the scent of salt was in the air, although the atmosphere felt great Yuuko needed to focus on defeating Shadowhawk. Once she Reached Crescent Coast Tower she felt an shivering aura coming from it, Shadowhawk appeared as she opened the door softly.

 _"Mortal you have no right to come into my domain in this cave, yet I don't feel any darkness coming from the other streets. I can't believe that a little run like you defeated my helpers, Kuroyasha will be angry to know that you cleared the darkness here. However that doesn't change anything little girl, Grandmother Raven shall have the last laugh after I'm done with you. While my master is planning I shall get rid of you quickly, cant afford you finding the secrets of the raven. Now prepare yourself to feel the sting of Nighthawk, the shadows will bring you eternal slumber."_ Yuuko set her deck well for this battle.

Although she is just a young wizards she did very well, Shadowhawk was nothing to sneeze at with his spells he carried. It took Yuuko about twenty minutes to be Shadowhawk for good, however he dropped two things when he disappeared: A diary and a strange key.

Even though things were great now doesn't mean work is done, first Yuuko needs to take these things to Kasumi quickly. Probably she might know what they are at the moment, Kasumi read the diary and something gave her a good scare...This diary belonged to Kuroyasha.

 _"Hmm this is not good at all I knew he was planning something, he's looking for a way to create the Key Of Voids. He plans to use it to unlock Grandmother Raven from her bondage, however in order to created it he needs the Book of Greater Sands...My goodness the place he is heading for is Purrabia! He wants to find the book by resurrecting the Dogs that kept the Cat Kingdom in chains for centuries, this doesn't bode well for us at all. We have to stop Kuroyasha from harming other worlds, this key belongs to the twin gods Thanatos and Hypnos...Of course this is the key to the Magic Gates. Yuuko go speak to Hypnos and Thanatos about this matter, maybe they can help you get on the trainl of Kuroyasha."_ Yuuko quickly scampered off.

Thanatos and Hypnos were playing Chest peacefully without interruption, well until Yuuko showed up and told them of Kuroyasha's Diary.

 _"Hmm Purrabia I figured that so young night wizard, however you just can't go there you'll need a little bit of magic. First you will need the a full charged Dream Sphere, luckily Thanatos has on in his pocket for safe keeping. You brought along the key of faith, good at least you came prepared for this little event. Now that I've unlocked the power of the sphere you can use the key now, Grandfather Spider is located at the Mystic Gate Yuuko. This should easily unlock the gate and take you to Purrabia, however you might want to talk to Old Cobb first...he can tell you more about the Mystic Gates."_ Yuuko left the palace quietly with quickness.

Old Cobb was resting in the middle of the Crystal Combs, Mystic Gate was shining softly as the sun's rays hit it. Yuuko didn't want to disturb Old Cobb's slumber as he felt at peace, however now isn't the time to be easy right now. Yuuko Spoke to Grandfather Spider about the Mystic Gate, he knew that Kuroyasha's plans were trying to come together.

 _"The key of fates are magical items that let wizards move between worlds, yet it must start with the Mystic Gate which is in front of me. With the key of faith you will be able to travel to Purrabia with ease, however not ever world has the same key so be for warned. With each new world means new dangers coming, but I know you can take care of yourself well. Yuuko using the key on the gate to travel to Purrabia, may the starry night guide you to victory young wizard."_ Yuuko left the area as her new adventure begins.

However there was someone else also watching these events, yet from her standpoint she wasn't very happy about this one bit. Grandmother Raven was watching everything and she wasn't the most bit pleased by this, but that doesn't mean Kuroyasha hasn't proven he can handle things...for the moment that is.

 _"Grandmother Raven, what brings your out of the shadows?"_ Kuroyasha saw her in a shadow like form.

 _"Kuroyasha things haven't been going well for you right now, I thought you said you have everything under control? It seems little Yuuko is stronger than you made her to be, maybe I should send my wizards to do the job then."_ Kuroyasha started to sweat bullets when she said wizards.

 _"No, please Lady Raven I can do this! Trust me I have everything under control we both underestimated her a little bit, however I can assure you that this wont happen again. This little wizard will be soon dead then the teachers, yet things will be different from the last time we face...they will pay dearly."_ The raven faded out like a mirage.

 _"Alright you can continue your mission through Purrabia, but for your sake you better hope your right about this...don't fail me Kuroyasha!."_ Kuroyasha bowed as the raven's image left the area.

Things are about to get a little sandy for our friends, the only question now is: What dangers await for Yuuko in Purrabia?


	9. Episode 7

Episode 7: Into the Sands! Welcome to Purrabia

Yuuko finally made it to Purrabia easily with the key, this place was the kingdom of cats before Kuroyasha came and took things over. Although this place was new to her she had to speak to someone, a cat like person was waving at her trying to get her attention. From the looks of things he needed help with something important, let's see what he has to offer shall we?

 _"Oh thank heavens someone has decided to help us out now, the evil warlock Kuroyasha has arrived to cause us misery...Oh the dogs have come back to endanger us all with their rule! I'm Abdulrahman its a pleasure to meet someone from Rome, your teacher sent you in search of Kuroyasha? Of course your from Jasper Stone Academy then, well I shouldn't keep you waiting right now little one. If you want to help us speak to the one named Sergeant Allard in the Souq, maybe together you'll both find a way to get rid of Kuroyasha."_ Yuuko quickly left for the Souq.

This place was nice with many shops with different gear, however Yuuko didn't have time for sight seeing at the moment. There were more serious matters and Yuuko needs to stay focus, Allard called her quickly as he saw her coming from the distance.

 _"Welcome you must be the student Jasper Academy sent here, well its a pleasure to meet you I am Sergeant Jai Allard. We've been trying to contain Kuroyasha's magic within this world, suddenly we were attacked by some ancient dog warriors for long ago. They've started to put the cats back into their chained state, if Kuroyasha is here then we need to make sure that he doesn't cause more trouble. However we need to make sure everyone in the exploration team is safe, Professor Jeffery Ainsworth was in charge of the mission here. He was busy studying the ancient ruins when the dogs attacked, while my men try to figure things out see if you can help him Yuuko. He's in the Temple of Bahamut it has something to do with dragon scales, Professor Ainsworth will be waiting for you when you enter the temple...Oh make sure no harm comes to him Yuuko."_ Yuuko nodded as she headed for the temple.

The Temple of Bahamut is said to be ruled by an ancient dog family, however there were three dog clans so one of them must be the leading clan. Yet before Yuuko could have the chance to speak with the professor she was stopped, looking behind her she saw a local calling toward for her. This cat person had a sweet disposition towards her, yet she also had a caring mothers heart. Yuuko would kindly decline the offer to spend the night, however spending the night might be the smartest decision right now.

 _"Hello there little wizard I didn't mean to stop you from your journey, yet I had to make sure you don't make a foolish decision. Even though you have night magic the shadow guards out here are stronger than you, besides I've seen them and what they do to young wizards like you. Oh I haven't told you my name did I? My name is Barbada and it's a pleasure to me a brave soul like you, and yes my husband Abdulrahman spoke with you earlier. It's already dark and I can hear heavy footsteps coming, Yuuko hurry we must get in before it's too late."_ Yuuko hurried inside before the shadow guards spotted her.

Although she didn't like to be a burden she had to stay her, yet Yuuko didn't mind it quite one bit she was really tired travel through the magic flux. Yuuko took a nice slumber as the night quickly came into view, for the most part things were quiet in the peaceful night. Yet somewhere in the realm of Palace of No Sun wizards were moving in the shadows, two wizards came up to talk with Grandmother Raven. These wizards were the schools of Vile and Frigid in the shadows, and they were two schools Yuuko was weak to as well. Grandmother Raven saw them coming into her room, however from the looks on their faces they didn't come here just for a chat.

 _"Grandmother Raven I'm getting bored doing nothing in here, why don't we take the fight to the wizards in Jasper Stone Academy right now...Those runts wont know what him them when we strike."_ The other wizard agreed with him.

 _"Yes besides all of he other student are already on missions, this should give the younger one a good scare Grandmother Raven. We should show them the power of the Vile Schools your grace, maybe this time they might get a good chance to see who they're up against."_ Grandmother Raven pondered this for a tiny bit.

Although she doesn't like foolish attacks she'll allow this, besides she still has vengeance in her eyes on what Old Cobb did to her.

 _"Very well you all may go but make sure you use the shadows of the night, also bring the Volcanic Wizard with you so you can warm things up for them. That annoying little witch Miyako is going to see just how strong we are, However I'd like to go myself but I have more planning that I'm going to finish. Make sure you give them a good scare."_ The wizards bowed as they set off.

Miyako was gathering night flower from the hills under the stars, for the moment part things were peaceful. What she didn't realize was that the malice struck why she was picking flowers, as the wind blew Miyako caught a whiff of smoke in the air. She looked back to she fire coming from the distance, suddenly she realized that it was coming from the Swift Pine Forest...Miyako froze as she knew here that place was! That was near the sleeping quarters for the students, Miyako quickly got on her horse and rode fast as she could back to the school. Once there she went to the headmistresses tower and started banging on the door, however this did wake up Kasumi as she was a bit grumpy.

 _"Miyako, why are you waking me up this late at night?"_ Miyako's face gave a grim look as the place started to get smokey.

 _"Kasumi, we need to get the teachers up right now! There is no time to wait there is a fire in the Swift Pine Forest, and its already hit one of the towers now!"_ Kasumi look from her window to see the fire.

 _"Great mother Nyx! There is a fire, quickly Miyako get the children up now! Teachers get up there is at fire raging, its already hit the sleeping quarters!"_ Miyako nodded and hurried to get the students up.

Everyone worked quickly to put out the fire on the building, Miyako got all the young students together in the cool night. Even the twin gods saw the fire from Hades palace, the teachers didn't know what caused this fire but they do. The wizards left the area as the fire began swiftly, however to get it started they used a magical oil. Grandmother raven saw it all from a far, although she doesn't like fire she could make an exception here.

 _"Old Cobb this is just a little taste of what your dealing with, trust me if I were you I'd quit while I'm still ahead...For the end result is your death."_ Grandmother Raven rested softly as she heard the teachers scream in terror.

Morning arrived and the fire was put out quickly, however most of the sleeping areas were destroyed by the fire. Kasumi cried slowly to see her student asking question, yet even she had questions on how this happened.

 _"Miyako, who could have did this dark deed? What have the children ever done to deserve this?"_ Miyako knew very well who did this. She was able to find a scent of oil on the ground.

 _"Kasumi I know who exactly did this to use last night, and Grandmother Raven surely knows about this event too. I can't believe they shamelessly attacked us while I was away in the night meadows, however I'm ashamed that I wasn't there to protect the students. The wizards of malice were able to set the fire well, yet the oil they used comes from a dark place in the Palace of No Sun. I have a good feeling that Grandmother Raven waited until I was gone to do this, and I know for a fact that she saw me from her crystal orb!_ " Kasumi look at Miyako as she looked down.

 _"Miyako don't blame yourself for this fire happening, Grandmother Raven is the one responsible you shouldn't fell ashamed of yourself. We will rebuild the sleeping soon so we will be busy a bit, however we must keep our eyes open for the Raven's wizards. That fire magic they used was quite powerful, and if this is what their power is then I fear what Yuuko will face soon...Please Yuuko be safe out in the magical world!"_ Kasumi looked up to the sky.

A dark event has happened at the Academy as the morning son comes, the only question for us now is: What will become of them when the wizards strike again?


	10. Episode 8

_World 2: Purrabia_

Episode 8: Getting the Power Stone! Helping the professor out

Yuuko was level fifth teen now and she was ready to help the professor, yet before that she did a few other side quest to get to this point. Entering the temple she saw Professor Ainsworth looking at his watch, however he quickly looked up when he heard footsteps coming from hall. Seeing Yuuko here made things a bit easier since they can get down to business quickly, yet they had to be careful about the dangers in this place.

 _"Welcome young one, I was waiting for your arrival! My name is Jeffery Ainsworth, or you can call me Professor J. Ainsworth for short. I can't believe we were attacked by those devilish dogs, but worst of all my men where scared off and we can't get any information about this place. I don't like to keep things short but I need a small favor, can you get a rubbing from one of the ancient statuses in the Citrine Hall? Once we have that I can continue with the research of this place, however I don't fell things will get better young one...Its only the star of things out here."_ Yuuko nodded softly as she went into the Citrine Hall.

This place was big so finding the status was going to be tricky, yet after a few minutes she was able to find it and rubbed the parchment on the base. Getting the ancient text she can now go back to Professor Ainsworth with her discovery, Ainsworth was shocked for he thought this was just a ancient Purrabian myth.

 _"My world I didn't know this group existed Yuuko, however it doesn't mean we can rest for a second. It says that the Trilogy of Balance was an ancient group of magicians, creating the Book of Greater Sands they can control the chains od bondage. This book seems powerful I've never heard of that magic before, yet I know that we must keep that book out of the hands of Kuroyasha. I think this Trilogy of Balance is still alive and well out here, Yuuko I want to find them but I hit a bit of a snag young one. I know of a Persian Key that is needed to enter a sacred chamber, however a Talj warriors stole it form me when I dropped it. Can you defeat Talj Warriors until you find one with the Persian Key, and get it back?"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find the Talj Warriors.

These guys weren't going to be easy to fight this time, for things are different out here than in Rome. You see Yuuko will be fighting two monsters at once, however it will be a much easier time finding the Persian Key. After fifth teen minutes she was able to find the Persian Key, yet she needed to heal a little before she went to Professor Ainsworth. F

 _"You have the Persian Key, Well done Yuuko! Now its time for the most important task at hand young one, but I know in you're heart you can manage things greatly. You see there is an ancient book that might give history of the Trilogy of Balance, however I believe a dark fiend named Bedir Talj might have this book now. Although it doesn't belong to him he won give it up without a fight, so make sure you set yourself well for battle Yuuko. Defeat Bedir Talj in his chamber and claim the ancient book from him, maybe we might know how this chaotic craze got started?"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find Bedir.

His lair deep in the Citrine Hall, so Yuuko's going to have a long trek ahead of her. Reaching his lair she saw a book in his hands softly, however Bedir saw her and wasn't the most bit pleased seeing the little wizards. He doesn't like visitors that com unannounced, but even worse he hates those who come to free the cats from bondage.

 _"What, a little wizard has come to steal my book? Ha you will never get it form me little one, I bet you are trying to correct things out here with magic. These lands belonged to us and it will stay that way, yet even your presence here is not worthy upon me...prepare for battle maybe death shall show mercy!"_ Yuuko was scared yet she went to fight him.

The battle was tough since Yuuko was new two on one format, however she had her healing spells so things weren't going to turn bad. After fifteen minutes the battle was over and Yuuko was victorious, yet she didn't forget to take the book back to Professor Ainsworth. Ainsworth was busy polishing his monocle quietly, but that all changed when Yuuko came running back to him with the book.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! You've got the book back form that terrible scoundrel, so let's not waste time Yuuko...Please had me the book so I can read its history. Great Pieces! The Trilogy of Balance opposed the evil sultans, and they planned on using the Book of Greater Sands to bind them back into their prison...I feel ashamed that we have undid they good deed._

 _I'm certain that we can find the Trilogy of Balance Yuuko, besides I want to make things right and free the cats. However there is more work to be done in the Palace of Talj Yuuko, but we need to find a way into the Inner Crest leading to the Throne Room of Citrine. Don't worry I know a person that can help us out little one, my friend and colleague Assistant Thomas Arledge is in the Chamber of Jewels. However we can do that tomorrow we both need our rest for now, but I know one of the sultans will send his shadow guards towards us...However you've done excellent today Yuuko!"_ Yuuko followed the professor to on of the camps.

Although things were going well for them something else was happening, at the Palace of No Sun Kuroyasha was sweating bullets heavily. The wizards of malice were getting quite restless with him, however they were held back by Grandmother Raven...for the moment.

 _"I though you said that little Yuuko wouldn't be a problem Kuroyasha, should we destroy you for lying to us?"_ Kuroyasha stepped back slowly.

 _"Listen, everyone! I know Yuuko is a bit of a pain but she'll little, besides we've all underestimated her so we will let that slide for now. I might know were the Book of Greater Sands is located, but don't worry it will be find for all of us...for when we have it there will be hell to pay! Hahaha!"_ Something will be waiting for Yuuko and its very dark.

For now things were quite as the stars shined brightly, the only question we have to answer now is: What awaits our group in the Chamber of Jewels?


	11. Episode 9

Episode 9: Finding the Chamber Master! In the Chamber of Jewels

Yuuko was already up this morning in the Chamber of Jewels, although this place was pretty Yuuko didn't have time for a little sight seeing. Professor Ainsworth told her that she would find his assistant here, after a good walk she was finally able to find him in this place.

 _"Oh hello there I guess the professor needs more help, although its a great start even I'm having trouble finding things out. Oh sorry I didn't say my name these dogs give me a lot of headaches, my name is Thomas Arledge I'm the Professor's assistant. If I can guess the professor is looking for the Citrine Sphere, however we need to straighten things up before we get to that point. But before we do that were going to need a Crystal Stone, its the only way for us to continue our journey out here. Hmm maybe my friend might have one but I'm not certain, can you as Terry Bradburn if he has a Crystal Stone? You wont miss him he on the top of the excavation site, yet he had it easier since he didn't get harmed."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find Terry Bradburn

Walking up here was a bit of a challenge since there were so many ramps, however Yuuko managed to reach the top of the excavation site.

 _"Oh hello there Terry Bradburn must have sent you here for the Crystal Stone, unfortunately I don't have one on me I'm afraid. However I did see on of those Talj scurry off with it, so I would advise about this."_ Yuuko nodded and went back to Thomas Arledge.

Although he didn't have the Crystal Stone Arledge wasn't going to give up, so it was time to start fighting again.

 _"Oh I'm a little disappointed that he didn't have the Crystal Stone, however he did give me some information on how to find it. The Talj Watchmen are known to carry a Crystal Stone to meet the Citrine Guardian Indalecio, but in order to do that we need to get the Crystal Stone from them. However there are two parts to this endeavor I'm afraid, yet don't worry we shall get this done soon._

 _First I need the shining hoist it will allow us to put the Crystal Stone in it, and I know for a face that the Talj Battler has that very item. However I did overheard a cat saying you need Frost Flames to summon him, yet we can worry about that latter Yuuko. You will find the Ice Stompers in the upper part of the excavation sight, do you mind getting some Frost Flames for us?"_ Yuuko didn't wait around to do a little fighting.

Going back up the slopes Yuuko was able to find the Ice Stompers, it was if the winter winds were blowing from the room. They have been living here since the dawn of Purrabia, yet there was no time for thinking about things. She needed about four of those Frost Flames from the Ice Stompers, so she might have to fight a few since some of them don't drop any. After fifteen minutes she was finally able to get the frost flame, going back to Thomas Arledgeshe told him about the Frost Flames.

 _"Oh great now you have some Frost Flames you can summon the Talj Battler, however that will be the hardest part of the mission. I've heard that he is awful and treats the cats like dirt as well, but I think we need to take care of him for good. Yuuko please help us out with defeating the Talj Battler, yet I'm afraid that is only the beginning of the battle."_ Yuuko nodded and went to find the Talj Battler.

After a good walk Yuuko was led to another hall leading to a door, and as suspected this is where the Battler lives. Going inside she had to say the words before entering his champers, however with the Frost Flames the magic of it opened the gate. Once inside the room was quite frigid presents in the air, the Battler chuckled as this little wizard enter his domain.

 _"Well is it too cold for you? I should have know someone was harming my Ice Stompers earlier, but I would have never thought it would be a child. I guess your here to help these cats and set them free, so predictable from such a pure of heart child...That pureness will lead you to your own demise Yuuko!"_ Yuuko was cold but she wasn't going to let this monster scare her.

After twenty minutes of shivering Yuuko defeated the Battler, although she was cold she was happy to get out of that room. Going back to Thomas Arledge he got the world of the Battlers defeat, however now the hardest part is about to take place.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! You're quite a tough working out here with all these Talj warriors, are you sure your not from Winterpool? Well now with this piece we can get to the hardest pare of the plan my friend, and that will lead us straight to Citrine Guardian Indalecio. Yet were are going to need to Crystal Stone for this matter, and the Talj Watchmen have that Crystal Stone we need. You're going to have to defeat them until one drops it, but don't worry I know you can do this well Yuuko."_ Yuuko want to fight some Talj Watchmen.

The watch men were of the Unity school so she had an upper hand, yet that doesn't mean things are going to be easy. After twenty minutes she was finally able to get the Crystal Stone, and now she can go back to Thomas Arledgewith it.

 _"Great work, Yuuko! You're proving yourself to be very skilled at finding things, however I'm afraid its up to you to finish the last part. Citrine Guardian Indalecio is in his quarters resting happily unaware of this matter, however don't think for a minute that he will be an easy opponent Yuuko. He is quite strong so make sure you strategize very well, also get the Winged Key of Citrine when you're done...It's the only way to the Palace of Talj."_ Yuuko nodded as she to Citrine Guardian Indalecio.

Yuuko climbed up the ramps and went straight to his quarters, although it was cold in the Battler's room it wasn't that bad here. Although it feels nice doesn't mean she can rest, Indalecio is awake and not a happy person.

 _"Hmph well I have to admit you've been given us quite a headache, however this is the end of the road for you! I can't believe my men would have a hard time with you, but I'm afraid that you have met your match. As the Citrine Guardian I can't allow you to go any further, prepare for battle wizard your death awaits!"_ Yuuko could feel his power from a mile away.

Although he was strong Yuuko had to be brave to over come him, but after twenty minutes she was able to beat him an retrieve the Winged Key of Citrine. Going back to Thomas Arledge she told him of the news, yet there was no need to explain he was already happy.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! I have to say you've done much for this expedition, and I can't believe you've handling yourself well out here. Being a night wizard must give you strength we you feel frightened, but we can get into that later. Now with the Winged Key of Citrine we can finally get into the palace, however you should tell Professor J. Ainsworth and tell him the news. Thanks for helping us out here Yuuko, even if the Talj have been bothering us."_ Yuuko nodded and went to Professor Ainsworth.

The professor looked up to see Yuuko coming, yet he also noticed her carrying a winged key...Ainsworth was smiling from ear to ear.

 _"Good work now we have the Winged Key of Citrine in are grasp, with this we should be able to enter the Palace of Talj with ease. However let's call it a night Yuuko we both are tired, besides a little rest wouldn't hurt us one bit."_ Yuuko smiled as she plopped right into her sleeping bag snoring.

Finally after a long day we call can have a little rest, yet the question that still bugs us is: What awaits us in the Palace of Talj?


	12. Episode 10

Episode 10: Family Fight! Into the Talj Palace

Yuuko got up from her sleeping back quickly with speed, and today was going to be very important in with the Taljs. Professor Ainsworth was rubbing his chin softly, Yuuko came and his focus was back on.

 _"Yuuko there you are I'm glad your able to make it here, yet we are going to have a big mission to do in the palace. I want you to talk to my friend Sergeant Benjamin Chancellor or Sergeant B. Chancellor for short, and I know he might need assistance form a good wizard like you. If you two can find a way into the throne room it would be great, yet we need to take one little step at a time. So why don't you get going on a fast start Yuuko, besides you have the key and we have no time to wait."_ Yuuko nodded as she left the area.

Climbing the steps she was able to reach the palace, yet awaiting for her were lots of monsters and dark enemies walking around. However Yuuko didn't get scared and found Sergeant B. Chancellor, with the Crystal stone he can finally breath a little easier/

 _"Thank heavens that you showed up to help us out, yet we're going have a lot of work for us today. The professor asked about the throne room of Talj, sadly we wont be able to get into the palace just yet. My men and I are trying our hardest to keep Taljs from escaping this place, yet were having a bit of trouble here. You've the crystal stone with you that's great to hear Yuuko, if you can help my men out we can really five it to the Taljs. I will give you their names since they are all lieutenants, their names as followed: Lieutenants Terrance Ackerley, Joseph Cornwallis, Matthew Dunstano, and Alexander Ramsden. Tell them about the Crystal Stone that you have, but don't worry they will be happy to see it."_ Yuuko nodded to find the four lieutenants.

This place was large so she had to do a bit of running around, however with she was able to find Lieutenant Terrance Ackerley waiting. Finally reaching him he was able to get his plan into action, yet that doesn't mean their wont be fighting involved.

 _"Finally you've arrived now we can get down to the hard stuff, My name is Terrance Ackerley or Lieutenant T. Ackerley for short. It seems that the Ice Guardians have a special power in this place I'm sure of it, and I have a hunch that the ice flames will help us out in the long run. I notice that there are four pillars in the palace, yet each one needs a ice flame to activate them. If you can get four of them we will be set my friend, so let's get things running along Yuuko."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the Ice guardians.

She found the in the halls walking quietly, yet the chill they gave was quite harsh indeed. It was like you could feel the arctic winds touch you, yet Yuuko was warm with the nice cloths she had. After fifteen minutes Yuuko got the ice flames, and now she can return to Lieutenant Ackerley.

 _"Good you've got the ice flames for me great work, yet the work isn't done I'm afraid. Now we need to put them in the pedestals my friend, and don't worry you wont have to fight anyone to get to them. Once you do that you can talk to the others in my rank, besides they also need help in the palace of Talj. Thanks for helping me out little one, however their are more challenges ahead of you."_ Yuuko nodded as she wen to the other lieutenants.

Joseph Cornwallis was the next lieutenant she had to meet with, yet I already think he sees her coming With a sigh of relief Joseph knew that help was finally coming, but that doesn't mean the battles never end.

 _"Hello there its a please to meet you, I'm Joseph Cornwallis or Lieutenant J. Cornwallis for short if you prefer that. Thanks for coming here Yuuko we have a lot of work to do, there are two types of Talj warriors: The Frozen Lancers and the Ice Slashmen. The Frozen Lancers are easier to deal with Yuuko, but don't get overconfident they can be tough when they have to. If you can defeat four of them I would be ever grateful, although you have to beat them they don't have anything important."_ Yuuko nodded and went of to find the Lancers.

Yuuko had to walk a for a few minutes to find the Lancers/ even though they have ice spears they were still vigilant. The lancers weren't pushovers though since they gave a good fight, after a good twenty minutes she was able to defeat the four she needed. From her standpoint she was able to determine how tough they were, but at least Lieutenant Cornwallis will be happy about this.

 _"Well done my fried you've really put them through their paces, sadly that's all that I needed from them. I just wanted to test how strong they were I'm happy with the results, however don't get relax their are two more lieutenants you have to talk to. Matthew Dunstano is the third person to talk to Yuuko, yet from what I can tell he might know something about the pillars. I would love to talk to you more but we will waste time, however thanks again for helping me out...Now you need to go see Matthew."_ Yuuko nodded as she went off to the second to the last person.

Dunstano was pacing back and forth a bit nervously, although he can be cheerful he needs a bit of help with the pillars. Once Yuuko arrived he was a little relaxed for the moment, yet there were going to be a bit of dodging here and their.

 _"Finally I though no one was coming to help out, the names Matthew Dunstano or you can call me Lieutenant M. Dunstano if you like. Well Yuuko I've been doing some research on the pillars in here, but you've handled the first part by getting the ice flames. However we are going to need to give the pillars the ice gems, and I think the Aquamarine gems out here will certainly do the trick. I've heard that they will amplify the pillars power and unlock the family chamber, yet I think we need to get those gems for a start. We will need four of them and they are in the halls, but Yuuko try not to get yourself caught in a battle."_ Yuuko nodded and ran off quickly.

Yuuko carefully got the gems without getting caught by the enemy, yet she didn't forget to put them in each of the pillars. As she did it the flames started to glow bright, however it was enough to open the family chamber. Going back to Dunstano he knew there was one thing left to do, but first they need to get a few things.

 _"Hmm it seems that it didn't work as I planned it, however it was the second part of it. If I have a hunch I bet that there are special scrolls, and it must be put in the ice flames for it's powers to magnify. Thanks for everything Yuuko its was a pleasure, yet I think Alexander Ramsden might know what to do here...I suggest you meet him post haste"_ Yuuko quickly went off.

Alexander Ramsden has been studying the Talj Slashmen for quite some time, but he was cut short by Yuuko coming forward. Now the second to the last par of this plan is about to commence, yet things aren't going to be easy for both of them.

 _"Oh so you've finished helping the others great, I'm Lieutenant A. Ramsden and we are going to be in for a fight this time. The Talj Slashmen are know to carry the scroll of the frozen on their back for protection, and I've figured out they can also open the way to the family chambers. We need four of them to be able to enter their chamber and defeat them, but the hard part is going to be fighting the Slashmen. Yuuko once you defeat them place each scroll into the Ice Flame and press the gems, yet once you do this the flames will produce a light that will break away the barrier of the chambers...well I would love to chat more but we have work to do."_ Yuuko nodded as she left to find she Slashmen.

They look fearsome with their swords made of crystal, but even looking into their eyes made one shiver. However as a night student Yuuko learned to be brave, and she was able to get the scrolls in about twenty minutes. Going to the pillars she put the scrolls in the ice flame, yet she didn't forget to press the gems as well. As she did it the flames glowed with a bright flare and erased the barriers, so they can now fight the last guardians of the Talj Palace...I now that Ramsden should be really pleased by this.

 _"Good show, Yuuko! Now with the barriers gone we can finally defeat the family, however that doesn't mean it wont be a battle. Trust me if the warriors here are tough I can't think how serious they are, but I still have faith that we can beat them. Well you've helped us all and now its time to report back to Sergeant B. Chancellor about the good news, yet I admit it's going to be lonely without you around young one."_ Yuuko smiled as she went back to Sergeant B. Chancellor.

Now that Yuuko helped them out the real challenge begins, yet even the sergeant knows that strategy is key to victory.

 _"Good work, Yuuko! Now with that they wont be able to leave the area, so that's one small victory for us right now. However the real challenge begins with the family, and I bet they already know about you as well. These guys must be taken out before we can access the throne room of Talj, so Yuuko can you defeat the Talj family for use? Their names are: Numa, Rashaad, Dekel, and Jawhar Talj. Do that and we will be able to enter the palace, but keep in mind they are fearsome so make sure your prepared."_ Yuuko nodded as she went off.

Yuuko went to Numa's Chamber first since it was the closest, although he was the youngest of the brother he shouldn't be underestimated...well neither of them should. As Yuuko entered Numa was quite shocked to see her, but never the less he can't allow her to go any further.

 _"I must admit you've shown some skill in defeating my warriors, but that's the only thing you'll get from me. You wont win against me so victory is futile, yet come and face your fate wizard!"_ Yuuko set her deck before entering the ring.

Although the battle was long Yuuko came prepared greatly, and after a good twenty minutes she was able to defeat Numa. Leaving his chamber she was going to Rashaad's chamber next since it was right around the corner from his spot.

 _"Hmph Numa failed as usual but things will be different, yet don't expect any mercy from me wizard!"_ Yuuko noticed that he was the purity school boss and she has an upper hand.

After fifteen minutes she was able to beat Rashaad, but the two other brothers didn't speak they were all action. After a good twenty-five minutes she was able to defeat the other two brothers, yet not without a little scrap here and there to be exact. Going back to Sergeant B. Chancellor she gave the good news, and I bet he was smiling with her as well.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! I must say you've really put the lives of my soldiers ahead of your own, and with their defeat the barrier around the throne room is gone. Now the professor can enter it and try to find the Trilogy of Balance, yet a big thanks to you Yuuko we could not have don't it without you. Go back to Professor Ainsworth and tell him the good news, yet stay safe out there young fighter."_ Yuuko smiled as she left the palace doors.

Professor Ainsworth was busy cleaning his monical softly, Yuuko came down and told him about the throne room opening.

 _"Great work, Yuuko! Now with the throne room open we can finally find the Trilogy of Balance, yet I'll let you rest for the night since you've done so much work. Tomorrow we will have dangerous work ahead of us my dear, so get some rest you'll need it for sure and I know it."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to bed.

However before she went to sleep she sent a letter to her brother, although he wanted to help her with the throne room Miyako didn't let him go.

 _"My student she is now taking the test of the night, yet I understand your worries about your sister...Trust in Nyx she will be find and I know this."_ Miyako looked out the window softly.

New dangers are coming two our adventurers greatly, the only question now is: What will happen to them in the throne room?


	13. Episode 11

Episode 11: Sultan fight! Into the throne room of Talj

Yuuko got up from her sleeping back quickly with speed, but she knew they were in for a big battle ahead. Professor Ainsworth was already up ready to go into the throne room, however things aren't going to be easy for both of them.

 _"Yuuko good you're finally awake for us to get started, however I have to get some things there is a special portal in here that will allow me to get to you. Besides I will be done very soon Yuuko don't worry, but in the meantime you need to get to the Throne Room of Talj."_ Yuuko nodded as she left the area.

Yuuko managed to enter the throne room without any trouble, yet she had to stay close to the walls so she wouldn't get into a battle. Finally reaching the puzzle room Professor Ainsworth smiled softly, however they knew they were in for a long day ahead of them.

 _"Good you've made it I was getting a little worried, however this mission will be difficult so we must work together on this. I remember the staff of the frozen very well Yuuko, and that Prince Zakariyya Talj attacked me with it when I first went up here. Yuuko I wish not to have a repeat of that event, can you defeat Prince Zakariyya Talj and take the Staff of Frozen from him...we must set things right again."_ Yuuko nodded as she set off for the firs task.

This place was quite cold yet Yuuko bravely walked through, yet she could tell that she was near as it started to get even colder. However before she could face him there was a puzzle that she had to do, yet to her luck Ainsworth told her about before she left. Finally after working the puzzle she was allowed entry, yet Prince Zakariyya Talj wasn't very happy to see her at all.

 _"Hmph! Little runt you are in the presence of royalty, if you refuse to acknowledge me the your fate is sealed!"_ Yuuko set her deck carefully...and wisely indeed.

Although this was a long battle Yuuko won this greatly, after a good twenty five minutes she was able to defeat the prince. Getting the Staff of The Frozen she headed back to Professor Ainsworth, yet even though they have it doesn't mean it always works well.

 _"Good work, Yuuko! You have the Staff of the Frozen now we can use it's powers, however I think we are missing one key element here. Yes I remember now we are missing the Aquamarine of Truth my dear, however Sultan Muntassir Talj took the Aquamarine of Truth as a show of strength. Yuuko you must go further into his chambers and defeat him my dear, and once you do that come back to me and we can finally learn the truth."_ Yuuko nodded as she headed off.

Yuuko continued further down the in the Throne Room of Talj, although she had to solve a few puzzles it was easy to pass through the chambers. Finally she was able to get into the main part of the throne room, yet she had to be cautious since their were guards everywhere. Walking a short distance she was able to find Sultan Muntassir Talj quickly, however he wasn't in the best of moods...especially when his plans get destroyed.

 _"So you've must be sent by those dreaded traitors that stopped me once? They will pay for going against their own kind and helping the cats, yet I really don't find this any surprising they are weaklings compared to me. Even if you are the one stopping my plans it doesn't matter you will fall...to battle Wizard!"_ Yuuko was shivering a little bit.

This Sultan was difficult since he did have a good amount of health, yet in forty minutes she was able to defeat him and take the Aquamarine of Truth from him. Going back to Professor Ainsworth she was able to give him the Aquamarine, however his happiness can be felt a mile away if you heard his voice.

 _"Yes, way to go Yuuko! Finally we have the Aquamarine of Truth in our hands at last, and now we can find the location of the Trilogy of Balance. Now I would like for you to do the honors of placing the staff in the center, yet don't forget the ancient words that I taught you young one."_ Yuuko nodded happily as she grabbed the staff.

As she spoke the ancient words a bright blue light appeared before them, and suddenly the light pointed to the hidden meeting grounds to the Trilogy of Balance.

 _"Hmm I would have never suspected them hiding there, however I'm happy that we were able to find this place never the less. Yuuko I'm glad you were able to help me in this place, however I'm afraid your work is done here my dear. Don't worry I know that Sergeant Jai Allard will need your help greatly, so I wouldn't wait on getting his advice."_ Yuuko nodded and ran quickly out of the Temple of Talj.

Once outside Yuuko did speak to Sergeant Jai Allard, although it was sunset it was a job well done.

 _"Great work, Yuuko! Now that we know that they are in the Volcanic Ruins we can search for the Trilogy of Balance, however we wont be doing it right now I'm afraid. It's been a long day and we all can use the rest. Luckily their is a small camp that you can rest at tonight, and what you've done today I can gladly say you've earned it!"_ Yuuko yawn as she went in for the night.

Although Kuroyasha can be a pain to deal with he can be defeated, yet he watched on with a bit of nervousness...Maybe this girl can defeat him.

For the moment things are quite peaceful now for everyone, however the only question that remains is...What will happen during the trek into the Volcanic Ruins?


	14. Episode 12

Episode 12: To The Trilogy! Into the Volcanic Ruins

Yuuko quickly got up from her bed to meet with the sergeant, but they know that the tougher work is about to get started. Heading for the Volcanic Ruin they will most likely find the Trilogy of Balance, yet it's not going to be easy to gain their trust.

 _"Yuuko now that the Talj is clear we need to focus on the Volcanic Ruins, however before we do talk to the unity teacher there. I've heard he might be friends with the Trilogy of Balance, so that would be a great start for us with his help. Sadly we don't have much time to talk right now Yuuko, and its time for us to get started on the Volcanic Ruins."_ Yuuko nodded as they went towards the boat.

Crossing the airways Yuuko made it to the island of the Volcanic Ruins, however before she continued she had to speak to the unity teacher first. Going inside his school he looked up to see Yuuko approaching, yet to her surprise it seems like he knows why she's here before even asking him.

 _"Yuuko I've already know why you have came to my domain young one, I'm Antwaun seer of the future and the past events. You've come here to speak to the Trilogy of Balance, haven't you? I knew this perfectly since your chancing after that devil Kuroyasha, however before I tell you more you should earn the Trilogy's trust. Speak to my friend in the Volcanic Ruins young child, oh and his name is Arif the Truth Teller."_ Yuuko quickly headed off into the Volcanic Ruins.

Inside this place was quite pleasant since it was a bit warmer, yet that doesn't mean the dogs aren't enslaving the workers here. Arif was able to see Yuuko coming from the corner of his eye, yet he was all too thrilled for someone to help out here.

 _"Welcome young wizard I see that you are in need of the Trilogy, sadly you wont be able to attain it just yet. However I can feel the goodness in you to help the cats out here, and you were able to defeat the first Sultan. When we used to Book of Greater Sands we weren't aware of the evil beings that search for it, yet at least it kept the dogs from harming the cats here. However that devil Kuroyasha was able to awaken the to find Book of Greater Sands, sadly I hope the good men of the Trilogy hasn't suffered for their bravery. Go find my friend Boutros he is in the Hall of Flames, but help him out so he can lead you to General Daoud"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find Boutros.

Walking in the Hall of Flames the servants were walking slowly, however once she found Boutros thing were about to get a bit hectic.

 _"Oh hello there I didn't expect you to come this quickly, but we seem to be in a bit of a predicament with the Nar warriors in the temple. They are looking for General Daoud and they don't seem to be letting up, so we need to hurry and cause a distraction...Maybe you are strong enough to take on the Ruins Mhatam!"_ Yuuko nodded and went to find the warriors.

It wasn't long before she found the walking in the halls, however they were in a fighting mood once they saw here coming. After a good twenty minutes she was able to defeat them with a few scrapes, yet going back to Boutros she knew they weren't finished by a long shot.

 _"Great you've handled them quite well it saved General Daoud some time, however I feel like their leader is almost close to finding him. She lives in her chambers not far from this point, and she might lure him out with the horn of truth...which she doesn't have at all. Ezina is a great warrior so underestimating her will bring you trouble, but I shouldn't worry I know you can defeat her well._ " Yuuko nodded and quickly hurried along.

Ezina was a power leader of the Mhatams so she wont be easy, however finding her hideout wasn't too hard at all. Once she got inside she was able to see her for the first time, although she was beautiful she was deadly as well...So Yuuko must watch her back.

 _"Well so your the one who's causing trouble here, aren't you? Hmph I see that the Trilogy of Balance is near by then, don't worry I shall take you down first...Then I will find General Daoud!"_ Yuuko shivered however she wasn't fazed.

After a good twenty five minutes she was able to defeat Ezina, so with their leader gone Daoud can come out without the fear of capture. Going back to Boutros he was overjoyed with the amazing news, however even he knows that the work isn't over for them.

 _"Thanks for defeating her, Yuuko! I must apologize I never thought someone was brave enough to challenge the sultans, yet we still need to make sure the area is safe for good. Now that you have defeated Ezina you can easily talk to Daoud, so what are you waiting for Yuuko? Go on and speak to the General!"_ Yuuko nodded as she went down the hall.

General Daoud was standing in a secret treasure room quietly, but he saw Yuuko coming he notice she was walking slowly to show she wasn't a threat to him. Although she cleared the way for him things weren't so great, sadly Yuuko had to tell him the dire situation with the sultans.

 _"Oh the evil has slowly reawakened the sultans greatly, yet I wont stop until we defeat them once and for all this time around. Sadly I'm not as strong as I once was since my Amulet of Fate was stolen, however I know who my have taken it from me during my sleep. A Treasure Ghoul has it as I suspect it well, and he doesn't live far from here either. From the right you will be able to find him easily, defeat him and bring back my Amulet of Fate."_ Yuuko quietly went off deep into the next section of the hall.

It wasn't that hard to find the treasure ghoul out here, however the hard part was fighting him since he was the same school as Yuuko. Yet he wasn't too hard since she made sure to prepare before hand, and after a good thirty minutes he was finally defeated. Grabbing the Amulet of Fate she went back to General Daoud swiftly, but even a general knows that work isn't done by the first mission.

 _"You fight like one of the our members greatly, however don't let that go to your head were not done just yet. Now I will need my sacred sword in order for me to fight, don't worry I gave it to my friend Boutros for safe keeping. He should still have it with him nervously, if I were you I would retrieve it before you meet the sultan warriors."_ Yuuko dashed right back to Boutros.

Going back to Boutros she would have thought he would have it in good form, sadly over time the blade has dissolved into nothing.

 _"I'm sorry my friend but the sword has broken down into a knife, but don't worry please give it to him if he is in need of a blade."_ Yuuko nodded looking a bid down.

Going back to General Daoud he knew something was wrong, and when she game him the blade he knew what had happen.

 _"I can't fight the warriors with this small blade, however we can create it again and I know a way of doing it. It's going to be a bit risky so we might as well get ready, first things first...Were going to need some magma cores. You will able to find the magma core with in the Lava Walkers, Yuuko they aren't hard to find they live in this place well. Battle them and retrieve some magma cores for me...Six should be enough for the blade."_ Yuuko left quietly into the hallway.

Although the Lava Walkers didn't give off much heat, Yuuko could feel their aura from a mile away easily. This wasn't going to be tough both some battle can turn that way, yet after a good thirty minutes she was able to get the six magma cores...some of them didn't have any but oh well. Going back to Daoud she handed him the six magma cores, however he needed for things for the sacred sword.

 _"Good with these magma cores I will create a fine sword, however in order for its power to shine I will need gemstones. The rubellite gems that form in this hall have great and magical powers here, so I will need ten of them since it will be the blade of a great warrior. They are in the hallway so try to avoid any monsters, yet with you I'm sure you will do just fine."_ Yuuko quickly went out to get some gems.

While she was getting the gems she did get caught in a battle, however she was able to defeat the cat servants and got some red straps on the way. She hid them in her pocket just in case the general might need them, and hurrying back with the ten gems Daoud will be happy about this.

 _"Ah you have all the ten gems I asked for well done my friend, and you were able to get the red straps while you were collecting...You're quite the worker aren't you? Well now with two of the three task done its time for the hardest, Aharon is resting in the room with the magma forge he wont be easy to beat. Don't worry I kept the key to the room just for safe keeping, however make sure you use the forge after you defeat him. That way you will have victory and a mighty weapon in your grasp, sadly we don't have time to talk so take care"_ Yuuko nodded and went to find Aharon.

She was able to find his lair at the end of the hall, however just because she found him doesn't mean he will go easily. She's going to have to get her hands dirty, and no one likes to get soot on their face.

 _"You think you can come in and try to tangle with me? You cant escape me now, Wizard!"_ This guy look tough however Yuuko was a bit tougher.

Finally after thirty minutes Aharon was finally defeated, although this place was cleared Yuuko used the forge before she left. Now with the sword in her hand General Daoud will be pleased seeing this, and sure enough he was very happy.

 _"Great now that the Hall of Flames is clear I can meet with the other members, however Yuuko I'm afraid your work here isn't done just yet. I'll make sure no harm comes to with my new blade, so you've better tell Arif the Truth Teller the good news...Finally I'm ready to fight again!"_ Yuuko nodded and went back to the main hall.

Yuuko came back as Arif the Truth Teller looked up softly, and with a smile on his face things were looking good for the moment.

 _"Good you were able to find General Daoud was able to gain his sword back, however we can worry about the next challenges tomorrow Yuuko...Rest for now you've earn it well!"_ Yuuko smiled and went to sleep softly.

What will happen during the her time here we don't know, however the only question now is: How will she fair against real warriors?


	15. Episode 13

Episode 13: The Arena! Finding Abelarda the Fearless

Yuuko was up again this time for a new mission, however it might be a bit harder than the first to find Daoud. Going to Arif the Truth Teller he can guide her through the next quest, yet she might have to prove herself in the long run.

 _"Yuuko good of you to help us located General Daoud, however without a warrior we don't have a fighting chance against the sultans. Abelarda the Fearless is in the Lava Arena I am sure of it, but going there now would draw too much attention to us. Yet that doesn't mean you can't disguise yourself as on of the gladiators. I know one person that can help you with this mission greatly, and don't worry I told you can help us out he will understand well. Humayd is near the arena standing near the magma door of the past, but there is no time to wait my friend we must get the help of Abelarda the Fearless!"_ Yuuko nodded as she went into the arena.

As she got into the arena there were a lot of monsters here, luckily she was hugging the walls for dear life trying not to get caught. Humayd was quietly watching the Magma in the past turn slowly, however once he saw Yuuko coming he knew it was someone helping the Trilogy.

 _"So Arif sent you here to find Abelarda the Fearless? Good we need a warrior now more than ever in the arena, I can't enter the arena sadly since cats are forbidden my friend. Yet you are a wizard and you might be able to help us out, however your going to need a disguise yourself as one of the warriors. Don't worry I know a way of getting you the best disguise, and you might have to do a little fighting to get it. Each Nor warrior is carrying the Medallion of Fire Yuuko, but you might have to defeat a few of them before you can get the medallion."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to search for one.

It wasn't going to be easy finding the Medallion of Fire since every warrior had one, yet she kept on even though it took her almost forty minutes until she found it. Going back to Humayd he will help her get past the arena master, however even she knows trials will come her way.

 _"Good you've got the medallion now I can work on your gladiator disguise, but the arena master will be hard to get by. My plan might work but be careful out there, Yuuko good luck and watch out for dangers."_ Yuuko nodded as she headed to the arena.

Although the Abelarda the Fearless was in the arena it wont be easy, and she'll have to prove herself before going to meet her. Once she got to the arena she was able to see the arena master easily, but she wasn't given a friendly welcome either. The arena master snorted at her as he thought she was weak, yet since she is disguise as a warrior he had no choice but to accept her here.

 _"Ha so you really thing you got what it takes to be champion here? Don't make me laugh puny wizard your not strong enough, however since you do have the warrior's attire I'll let you take a shot at it. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new fighter in the Arena! you should start with the Nor Flamespinners, but don't get yourself burned by their attacks...Ha!"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the Flamespinners.

She wasn't happy on how the arena master treated her, however its was a good thing since she plays to prove him wrong. Once she got to them they were tough at first, however after twenty minutes she was able to defeat them. Going back to the arena master she wasn't surprise to she he didn't see her as a fighter, yet this was just the first step in reaching Abelarda the Fearless.

 _"Yea you were able to defeat them wizard I give you that, but don't start patting yourself on the back they're quite the pushovers you know. Hmm it seems you need something with a bit more...Surge! Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment we have a good match for you! The puny child will take on the wild thunderbird in the arena, and it will be behind the winged symbol...You'll be in for a good show today!."_ Yuuko went to fight the thunderbird.

As she went into the area she could feel a great surge of power, and it was coming form the thunderbird itself. It didn't talk it just cawed great looking at her, but with this being a weather creature she wont need her secondary school...for now at least. The trick with this battle was to keep your cool in the face of danger, and Yuuko handled herself quite well. Although it took her twenty five minutes to finish this battle it went well, but going back to the arena master he still wasn't impressed with her...yet.

 _"Hold on I didn't say the thunderbird was tough at all...Ok I'll give you this win for the moment, however you have to prove to me that wasn't beginners luck back there. Hmm I though I heard someone cheer for you, maybe I can give you the match against stonebreaker? Oh you have to get him interested in you first, and he likes to drink the venom of lava spiders as well. I've got an idea for you and it just might work, defeat some of the lava spiders and get some venom from them. Be careful not to get some on your skin that leaves a nasty burn, but don't forget to bring the venom he'll be able to fight you then."_ Yuuko nodded and went to find the lava spiders.

Although there were some on the arena already she went to the entrance, and some of them wont have venom so she might have to fight a few of them first. After a good fifteen minutes she was able to get the eyes, yet something tells her the Arena Master wont be so kind this time around.

 _"Good you've got the spider venom I've already given them to Stonebreaker, but watch out when he drinks the spider venom its like he goes berserk. That might be a bad think for a puny wizard for the moment, yet you got to prove you're a top notch warrior. Ladies and Gentlemen, the fighting wizard will fight Stonebreaker! You can watch that behind the insect gate, now who will be defeated first?"_ Yuuko went to fight Stonebreaker.

Going inside his chamber she saw a org looking for a battle, however Yuuko had to make sure to choose her moves wisely. After a good thirty minutes she was able to defeat Stonebreaker, but sadly she was done with the arena...yet she was almost close to finding the warrior she needed.

 _"Well aren't you a tough little warrior, but we don't have the crowds in the past they would have loved you. I think you'd be great against are former champ Azusena, however the sands of time have taken away her former self. Before you can fight her you might need to defeat some Magma Stompers, but that her demands there nothing I can do my friend."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find the Magma Stompers.

The Magma Stompers were in the grand arena, yet Yuuko decided to go in the halls were it was a bit less crowded to fight. Once she got the magma stones that she needed which took no time at all, although the arena master was warming up a little bit she still had more to prove to him.

 _"Great you've got the lava sands that she needed, however your going to need flare as well...Can't bring the crowds without that. Now with the things you have you can finally take on Azusena Stonecrusher, and now ladies and gentle me give it up for the dueling foreigner! This time she is taking on former Nor champion Azusena Stonecrusher, but you can only view it from the skull obelisk so enjoy!"_ Yuuko went to the skull room to find Azusena.

Finally reaching her room Yuuko was able to see that Azusena was a warrior, however that didn't scare Yuuko off from a good fight. Although she looked young Azusena was a great veteran and gave Yuuko a hard time, yet after a good thirty minutes she was able to defeat her. Going back to the arena master she has a smile on her face, yet what she didn't expect was the arena master to have one as well. Now that he knows Yuuko is a true fighter she can go on the next bout, but there was one more challenge she had to over come before fighting the champ.

 _"Well I must admit I didn't think you can pull it off, however it seems that you've proven to be a true warrior and I respect that. Sadly we don't have time for games now my friend, but while you fight some Nor Gougers I'll get the battle with Adara ready...go get um, Yuuko!"_ Yuuko nodded happily as she went to find the Gougers.

They were in the arena so it wasn't hard to find them, but even though their unity doesn't mean the battle is going to be easy. After a good fifteen minutes she was finally able to defeat them, however this Adara wasn't going to be a cake walk either.

 _"Great I've got great plans for you once you become the champ, however I get a cut from the winnings too since I help you out...Ha! Now its time to get to the main event everyone's been waiting for, and now ladies and gentlemen give it up for dueling Yuuko...this time she will be taking on our current champion Adara! You can watch this match behind the insect marker, so cheer for our warrior audience!"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the last fighter here.

As she entered her chamber she notice this boss was the purity school, however even Yuuko knows that every battle will not be easy. Adara was fearsome even though she was a woman she was the strongest warrior, so strategy will likely be very wise in this battle.

 _"So you are the one who's been winning so much, yet you fail to realize that it takes more that luck to be a champion...Now come, let me show you why!"_ Yuuko wasn't that scared of her as she enter the chamber.

Despite being the opposite school from Yuuko she was difficult, but after a good forty minutes she was finally defeated. Going back to the arena master she was finally worthy of finding Abelarda the Fearless, however first she needed to know where he was...and the arena master knows that greatly.

 _"Ahaha! Well done my Nor champ I can see you doing big things here, however I will have to get twenty-five percent of the cut...hehehe. Abelarda the Fearless she is in her chamber down the secret hall by the thunder bird chamber, but I'll have to set up a private show for her she quite picky how she likes things. Now go on and show Abelarda the Fearless no mercy...you'll be doing her a great favor."_ Yuuko nodded as she left the area.

Finally reaching her chamber's Yuuko saw Abelarda the Fearless, yet even though she was the member of this secret clan...She wasn't going to let Yuuko win without a trial.

 _"Yes, I'm Abelarda the Fearless! With my brothers in the Trilogy of Balance we will forever keep the peace, however to prove that you are pure you must do trial by combat!"_ Yuuko had to watch her step carefully with this boss.

This battle was one of the hardest for Yuuko, and this wasn't even a dungeon at all...It was just a regular boss fight. However after forty minutes she was able to best Abelarda the Fearless, and by doing that she was able to talk to her.

 _"Oh I didn't know young children like you were so strong, but sadly I've been trying to keep fighting at the arena...While my brothers in arms risk their lives to help others. I cant wait any longer as the sultans try to take back power, so I want you to go back to my friend Arif the Truth Teller quickly. I shall fight on with then to make sure the sultans never harm another cat again, and let it be so...This will be my greatest victory of all!"_ Yuuko smiled as she went back to the entrance.

Arif the Truth Teller saw Yuuko coming back with a smile on her face, and he knew for a fact that she was able to find her.

 _"Yes even time can confuse one of our warriors during the great sleep, however now that she is with us there is no stopping us now. Yuuko you've done well as you fought in the arena, hmm maybe you might make a great member? However you need your rest so relax for the moment, but tomorrow we have a lot of work to do my friend."_ Yuuko smiled as she walked slowly to her bed.

Today was a tough day for her since she did a lot of fighting, but the question now is...What challenges wait for her in the sacred Vault?


	16. Episode 14

Episode 14: The sacred Trilogy! Into the Vault of Fire

Yuuko got up from a great sleep softly after yesterday, however today she was going to be in for some tough battles ahead. However before she could go on she must talk to Arif the Truth Teller first, and he knows all of the ancient places and their secrets.

 _"Thank you for rallying all of our warriors Yuuko, but now its time for your true trials to begin. As you know the Trilogy of balance keep the sacred item in the Vault of Eternal Fires, however you simply can't go in there and retrieve it. Yes we make puzzles in there to make sure the unworthy doesn't use it for evil, yet before you can retrieve the item you must beat the Agony Sisters in the vault. They are the sacred guardians of the trilogy and will not let you take it easily, so I hop you come prepared for a battle. However they also have riddles in which you must solve on your own, but I know for a fact that a night wizard can see through the darkness...And find the truth that you seek. Now enough about the history of the vault Yuuko, and now its time for us to venture into the eternal fires...Yuuko meet me inside!"_ Yuuko nodded and followed Arif the Truth Teller.

Walking into the vault this place was quite warm, yet she had to be careful of the monsters walking around in the street. Finding Arif the Truth Teller in the vault gave her a bit or relief, however that doesn't mean work wont be easy.

 _"Yuuko welcome to the Vault of Eternal Fires child, but before I tell you more about the trilogy you must fight the Agony sisters...Solve their riddles if you want to find the Trilogy!"_ Yuuko nodded and set out on her own.

The Agony Sisters are beings that live in the vault, yet for centuries all four of them have been here for ages. Going to the first chamber she was going to face the first of the Sisters of Agony, however them being night didn't help the situation so Yuuko set her deck quite well.

" _Close your eyes and let your heart feel the night, walk the path and get consumed by the light!"_ Yuuko slowly walked into battle.

Although she was a low level monster doesn't mean it wont be easy, and after a good thirty minutes she was able to defeat her. Then a riddle showed up for Yuuko to solve, yet looking closely she was able to see the solution and solve it quickly. After that she heard magic break one of the seals, however it's not going to be easy for the next two. Turning the corner Yuuko came across the second chamber, and yes this is where the second sister is.

 _"Step forward and show your strength with faith, but only the chosen few has what it takes!"_ Yuuko stepped forward to fight the next sister.

This was going to be a while since they were the same school as her, yet even hard times can bring great reward in time. Thirty minutes went by and she was able to defeat the second sister, however there were two more to go before she was done. First she pulled a special lever to activate on obelisk, but she had to pull it again to get the next one and solve that riddle.

Finally she had one more sister to find before the can get the trilogy, however like always she hit the corners softly to avoid the monsters. Once she got to the third chamber it was there she saw the third sister at last, and this one seemed a bit frigid from the others.

 _"So you wish to claim the trilogy through the night, but beware when challenging me and I'll turn you into ice!"_ The magic pulled Yuuko in the fight the last sister.

Although this was the last sister she had to be extra careful, yet that doesn't mean she can com through it fast sadly. After thirty minutes she was able to beat the last sister with some health left, however the last riddle was quite easy so she can finally take a short breather. Now with the locks gone she can now get to the trilogy, but like always there is a defender that must test their strength before she earns it. Going back to the front Yuuko was able to enter the main door, so she will have to deal with the Defender of the sacred Trilogy.

 _"I commend you for making it this far into my lair young wizard, but that doesn't mean I will just give you the trilogy. If you are as pure as you say challenge me to a duel, and only then will I see your truths!"_ Yuuko went up the final boss to duel hear.

Although she is a banshee she is a bit harder than the Agony sisters, however that doesn't mean she isn't unbeatable. She can be quite annoying when she castle unlucky target that weakens our accuracy, but after thirty minutes she was finally able to beat her at last.

 _"Well done little wizard you've prove you are pure as you say, so you have earned the sacred trilogy at last...don't forget to talk to Arif the Truth Teller now."_ Smiling Yuuko left the area.

Arif the Truth Teller saw Yuuko holding the sacred trilogy, so with a smile he knew the true strength of the wizard and she was prepared to fight.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! I must admit you're quite strong for your age, yet beware for tomorrow you will e quite tested with new challenges. However I'm pleased that we have the trilogy again, but with time passes balance is always in our hands...And we vow to never disrupt it again. Yet let's go back to the lava hall Yuuko...we've all earned a little rest."_ Yuuko ran softly back with Arif the Truth Teller.

For the moment things were quite peaceful for our heroes, however the question that needs to be asked is...What new dangers await in the sanctum?


	17. Chapter 15

_Episode 15: Molten Fright! Into the Emperor's Magma Retreat_

Yuuko got up softly as the sound of Magma boiling heavily, however there wasn't enough time to see the magma pool below. Today was going to be a tough mission and Arif the Truth Teller knows this well, yet before they could begin Yuuko had to heed his warning about the place.

 _"Yuuko today you will be going into the Magma Retreat, however you must be careful this place is heavily and they will have the slaves in chains. We can't wait any long my dear so we wont be able to prepare, yet once we're inside I'll tell you want you need to know. I know this is a dark task but I have faith in you, so we must wait meet me in the retreat so we can continue with our plan."_ Yuuko nodded as she followed Arif the Truth Teller.

Once they got inside Arif looked disgusted as his hunch was correct, however he didn't let this keep their hopes down...It was finally time for him and Yuuko to get to work.

 _"Hmph the Nar emperor Aswad relaxes in his chambers while his slaves toil in misery, but sadly we can't get to him yet without first getting through his defenses. To get to the molten lake we have to use the sacred lever down the hall, yet for us to be able to use it we must first defeat the two guards who protect it. From what I sense the two guards are the two princes of the Nar family, unfortunately I would fail if I ever tried to challenge them. Even with the unity school my age will surely lead to my downfall, however Yuuko you might be able to defeat them soundly...Please return here safely once you defeated them both."_ Yuuko nodded as she went off to find the Nar princess.

Yuuko hung on to the walls tightly as she went to the chamber of the first prince, Although she was inside his domain he didn't give her a friendly welcome at all.

 _"Hmph, so your the one who's been ruining our plans? I don't see how since your not very strong the way I see you, however I'll finish you off quickly before in my part of the palace...You're hardly worth anything special for a prince."_ Yuuko looked a bit insulted when Prince Abd-El-Kader Nar said that.

But Yuuko didn't let those words keep her down one bit, however she had to be very cautious since this boss was a little bit difficult. Although he had a good bit of health she was able to defeat the first prince, and twenty five minutes latter she was able to defeat the second prince...Luckily, Yuuko her sacred potion bottles up before staring this place. Going back to Arif the Truth Teller she went to tell she reported her success, and Arif the Truth Teller can now continue to the next area.

 _"Well done Yuuko, you've done well so far! However let's not celebrate just yet I'm afraid, sadly this is only the first part...We have a lot of work I'm afraid. But for now you've removed the magic from the lever greatly, and with that you should be able to get to the lava lake...Meet me there and we will continue our work."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the lava lake.

Pulling the lever she was traveling to the next area, but like always she had to hug the walls to avoid a battle with monsters along the way. Once she reached the lava lake she saw that the slaves were on mini islands looking sad, yet the way to get to them has been destroyed by magic...However Arif the Truth Teller knew a way there.

 _"Oh my heart hurts for the slaves in so much misery, but that devilish Emperor Aswad knows I don't like to see them suffer. However not only is he devilish he's also cunning as well, yet little does he know that I can see through the dark riddles he holds. If I remember Emperor Aswad gave the slave key to his cruel overseer, yet that name of his always boils my blood with anger...Wali! He is a traitor he once helped us is now serving the Emperor of Nar Clan, and thinking about him doesn't ease my anger at all. Sadly if we don't defeat him now...We're no better than the evil sultans! However I don't see any harm in taking your time Yuuko, but in order for you to get across used the magic boat in front of you."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to find Overseer Wali.

Yuuko got on the boat to get across the lava pool safely, yet once she got to the door she noticed that the braziers keep the door closed with fire magic. Turning to the frost flame the door opened slowly to the next hall, and like always hugging the wall she went left to find Overseer Wali standing guard.

 _"I've can sense your brave spirit from in here wizard, but I'll soon put it out with the strength of the Nar!."_ Yuuko went up to begin the battle.

Wali was really difficult this time with almost nine hundred health, however like her professor said the night school doesn't rush through things it waits for the right moment. Although Yuuko had about a hundred health left she was able to be Wali, but taking about twenty five minutes really was a nail biter. Going back to Arif the truth teller with the key they'll be able to free the slaves, but they soon will be close to dealing with the emperor himself.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! Now with the key you were able to free the slaves at last, although they are free we have to make sure they don't get captured again. Luckily the slaves also told me something quite dire but helpful indeed, however to get to Emperor Aswad you need a special combination for his room. The Nar key guard is located at the end of the hall Yuuko, and when you defeat him his combination will appear in his room...Once you get it unlock his door...And show him the vengeful power of the Trilogy!"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to do a difficult task.

Yuuko crossed the lava lake and hugged the walls to avoid any battles, but once she reached the end of the hall she found the key guard looking at her.

 _"Are you worthy of the combination I hold? I must put you through the test of strength!"_ Yuuko went up to the area as the battle ring appeared.

The Nar key guard had nine hundred and fifty health, so she had to be both skilled and mindful when she used her shields However after twenty five minutes she was able to defeat the key guard, suddenly the combination appeared in front of Yuuko.

 _"Well done young child you have proven yourself well, Yuuko must be the gate protector after all"_ Yuuko memorized the combination greatly.

Finally reaching the emperors room she put the combination in, and with a his of heat the door slowly opened to her. Going down the stairs she saw a grand area for her to stand in as the lava swirled, and not only that she found Emperor Aswad looked heated and enraged.

 _"So the trilogy of balance has sent a child to challenge me, and to think they have given us so much grief for many years...This time victory will be mine!"_ Yuuko stepped forward to face him in a very hard battle.

The emperor had a thousand health so he was quite difficult, however Yuuko used her secondary school as well to help her out with this battle. Within thirty minutes she was able to defeat Emperor Aswad at last, yet she also found a golden feather as well. Going back to the lava hall Arif the truth tell was waiting for her, however he was still upset about the traitor in their ranks.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! With your bravery you were able to defeat the emperor and free the slaves, however it sickens men that one of our members to give the sacred summoning book to the mystic emperor...Although it is never easy to take out a member it was the right thing to do. You've finally shown us the right path at last, come Yuuko meet me in the trilogy hideout."_ Yuuko followed Arif the truth tell to the hideout.

Once she got inside she saw all the members there smiling at her greatly, however the most impressed was Arif the truth teller himself.

 _"Welcome Yuuko to our hideout I can see your a bit confused, however don't be for you have shown us the error of our ways. We have made you a member of the Trilogy of Balance, although we would like to celebrate we don't have the time. The Book of sacred summoning's must be in the Tomb of the Mystic, you may have to talk to Sergeant Jai Allard to see if he knows a way in."_ Yuuko smiled as she went back to Sergeant Jai Allard.

Yuuko finally arrived in the Oasis with good and a little dire news to Sergeant Jai Allard, however she was in luck for he knew how to get to the Tomb of the Mystic.

 _"Tomb of the Mystic, you say? Well yes the professor studied that special place years ago, and I see you've gotten the last feather that you need. Place each feather at the respected places and the door will open to you, however lets rest for the night you've earned it well Yuuko."_ Yuuko smiled as she ran off.

Finally with this place cleaned there was one more place to do, yet when she gets there she'll be helping someone with redemption? perhaps we'll see...


	18. Episode 16

_Episode 16: Quest for redemption! Into the Tomb of the Mystic_

Yuuko got up as slowly as it was time to start the final place of Purrabia, yet before she did that she had to talk to Sergeant Jai Allard first.

 _"Thank you for helping us out on the first two places, however now its time to put your strength to the test Yuuko. The Tomb of the Mystics will be difficult to navigate with the hidden secrets, but with a night wizard you'll probably see through its tricks to get to the truth...Get along, Yuuko!"_ Yuuko nodded as she headed for the Tomb of the Mystics.

Placing the feathers in the right area she was able to get access to the tomb, although Yuuko was finally level twenty six doesn't mean she wont be on guard. Suddenly she saw a spirit come in front of her softly, and she knew it was Wali looking at her. Yuuko was cautious as she approached him softly, however you couldn't blame her for what happed in the Volcanic Ruins. Yet Wali didn't attack her at all as if he was apologizing, Yuuko knew something was wrong and she spoke to him.

 _"Wali, why didn't you attack me? Aren't we enemies?"_ Wali looked at her with a sad and somber tone at Yuuko.

 _"Please don't fear me, Yuuko...I would like to atone for breaking the trilogy's trust. I was blinded by greed as Emperor Aswad Nar and Emperor Jameel Alsoufy held to book of summoning, but sadly I've failed you the newest member of the Trilogy of Balance. But this time I will not make that same mistake again, and I also sense a forgiving heart in you as well. In order for you to get into the Temple of the Mystic you must have the key, and we can't continue without a three part puzzle to put it together. First thing you must do Yuuko is to go into the Alshar Catacombs, but before you do anything put this dream potion in the food of the guards before you face the gate master. You'll probably find something guarding the food which isn't trouble, yet once you do that bring back the first piece and come back to me."_ Yuuko nodded as the went to the Alshar Catacombs.

Walking on the bridges was quite stressful if you don't like height, yet Yuuko managed to get to the place where Gate Master Kamal was easily. But before she could put the potion in the food she had to deal with tomb crawlers, however that didn't take long since they were weak to her school. Once the potion was in the food the guards were already sleeping, and with that she was able to fight Gate Master Kamal.

 _"You the one who's been causing trouble around here, you'll pay for your mischief wizard!"_ Yuuko stepped forward into the battle area quickly.

Yuuko knew he was in the legend school so she had shields just in case, however it took a good thirty five minutes to defeat him because of his health. Now going back to Wali she had the first piece of the puzzle, yet this job was only the beginning.

 _"Oh Yuuko, if I only had half your courage! Sadly this is only the begin so we must get to the next step of the mission, but as for the second and third pieces they are well placed in here Yuuko. They were hidden in the rival family tomb so no one would find them, although you're brave you must be careful...Please defeat the head of the Alnogom family and get the second piece of the key."_ Yuuko nodded as she went into the Alnogom Family Tomb.

This place was quite different than most places in Purrabia, however she had to hug the walls to avoid a battle. Once she reached the tomb she found the ghost of Emperor Jumah Alnogom, and by the looks he didn't see to thrilled on someone disturbing him. Yuuko went up to him to begin the battle quickly, Although he wasn't a hard boss he did have high pip count spells like Unicorn's Furry which did 425-555 to all enemies. A good thirty minutes and he was finally defeated, however it was best for Yuuko to get back to Wali soon.

 _"Well done now we have the second piece of the puzzle, yet the tasked is almost complete for us Yuuko. Now we need the third piece of the puzzle Yuuko, and it was cleverly put in the other family tomb. Let's see how clever it was, shall we? Defeat the head of the Alshafiq family and bring the piece back to me."_ Yuuko nodded as she headed for the Alshafiq Family Tomb.

Inside the tomb there were a lot of night monsters so she had to be careful, yet the person she had to prepare for was Emperor Khoury Alshafiq. Although this is a legend type tomb he was the night school, so that means Yuuko had to set her deck up. Even though this boss used draining mantles to lower her attack Yuuko was focused, but after thirty minutes she was finally finished with this battle. Finally she got the last piece of the puzzle to proceed, yet she had to head back to Wali to tell him the news.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! You've managed to collect all the pieces of the puzzle, now we can get to the next place tomorrow. Be careful for that day you'll really be tested and even I don't know what lies there for quite some time. However we can worry about that later my dear...Rest for now, I'll stand here and ponder my thoughts."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to sleep in the tomb.

Finally a peaceful night of sleep for Yuuko was needed for the young girl, however things may be peaceful but...that doesn't mean other places aren't. Grandmother Raven saw Kuroyasha in Wintersberg as he held the book of greater sands, but not before she spoke to him with an enraged tone.

 _"Kuroyasha, you've failed me! You said that the traitor Wali would help you out, but now he is helping the young wizard. You've lied to me, haven't you?"_ Kuroyasha looked back with a grim look as he saw the red eyed raven.

 _"No, please let me explain! I knew that Wali wouldn't be trusted at all, although he helped me he was still apart of the Trilogy of Balance. With his heavy heart he decided to atone for his sins and help the girl, but I don't find that surprising at all. No matter she wont be able to reach me where I am, yet I've also got some friends that will be of most helpful for us...Don't worry, Grand mother Raven. I have everything under control."_ Raven looked at him with her deep red eyes.

 _"For your sake, Kuroyasha! I hope..."_ Kuroyasha gulped slowly as she said that.

Things are getting close to the final place of Purrabia, but what will the dangers be inside the palace? Perhaps time will tell if we wait...


	19. Episode 17

_Episode 17: Danger of the four Princes! Into Alshar Palace_

Yuuko got up slowly hearing a soft whisper in her ear, and for the looks of it Wali was calling her softly for the next mission. This will probably be tough for both of them, so before she started she filled her potions up greatly.

 _"Good now we can begin on the next path ahead of us, although you've did well so far in other battles...Eventually this will test your strength Yuuko. The key to the Temple of the Mystic is within the Alshar palace, however to make matters worse the key is guarded by the four princes that live there. Their names are: Benincasa, Gadi, Ibrahim, and Jarmal Alshar. Yuuko be careful when you venture into the palace, but whatever you do don't underestimate theme one bit! They are cunning as they come and their strength gives them the upper hand in battle, yet I feel great strength in you Yuuko...good luck!"_ Yuuko nodded ash she went back down into the Alshar Catacombs.

Although things were peaceful doesn't mean her mission wont be easy, however once she was inside the palace this place was heavily guarded from top to bottom. First thing for her to do is to find the first brother Benincasa Alshar, as Yuuko hugged the walls tightly to avoid an unnecessary battle she finally reached his room.

 _"Well, what do we have here? Oh the Trilogy's new member, I can't believe they expect a child to defeat me a prince. But no matter you'll be dealt with very quickly, so prepare yourself for destruction!"_ Yuuko felt a tiny shiver down her spin.

However remembering what her teacher said she got the courage to fight him, and Yuuko saw that he has about twelve hundred health which doesn't make him easy. With a good strategy Yuuko manage to have a good bit of health left, and after thirty five minutes she was able to beat him. Once that battle was over she headed for the second prince, and like always Yuuko hugged the walls tightly so she wouldn't get caught. Even though this seemed a bit tedious she was able to find Gadi's Chamber, however he was a bit tougher than the first prince.

 _"Ha, don't expect to get victory from me! I feel disgusted that Benincasa lost to a little worm like you, however that can't be helped I'm afraid. You've been causing a ruckus everywhere and I can't allow you to leave, but I will make sure that I'll give you the most gruesome death in a long time!"_ Yuuko shiver a lot but had to keep it hidden from the boss.

Holding on to a special necklace her mother gave her she went forward, however Gadi did have more health than the first prince only by a little. Although it seems like forever with the accuracy mantles she defeated him, but I would have raged myself if I had to duel for about forty minutes to win. Now with Gadi defeated she can go to the next section, yet she had to fight the third prince which wont be easy at all. The next person was Ibrahim and he was known as a savage in battle, and he show's no mercy to those who challenge him. Once she entered his domain his eyes were full of rage, however that was the least of Yuuko's worries at the moment.

 _"So, both Benincasa and Gadi fell to you? Pathetic they weren't so tough since a mere child like yourself, but I shall not be foolish like the other two where. Yes, I'm Ibrahim you little rat. But my name isn't important for you to know little wizard, however you should be worried about the fighter you'll face. Yet, little Yuuko thinks she can defeat me? Come face me, wizard!"_ Yuuko took a deep breath and went forward.

I must say Yuuko was nervous to fight this person, and his fifteen hundred health didn't help with that either. However with the night school it takes time and focus for opportunity to come, and when forty minutes she was finally able to defeat the third prince. Yet she took a good bit of damage in the process of this fight, Yuuko managed to save her last potion bottle just in case of this situation. Now with the third prince gone she had to deal with the final one, and Yuuko had a good hunch that the last prince held the key to the temple. Getting out of the area she turned left as she hugged the walls, but sure enough she was able to reach Jarmal's section safely. Out of the four princes he was bay far the most dangerous, so that means Yuuko can't let her guard down for a second with him.

 _"My brothers failed me yet I don't find that all surprising, however I don't take kindly to those who disrupt our plans so easily. Once you our defeated those pesky trilogy members will not be next to suffer, and my face will be the last thing you see in this world...Prepare to die, wizard!"_ Yuuko came forward as the battle begins.

Out of all the broths he has the most health with eighteen hundred, however that doesn't mean he isn't impossible to defeat. Things got nippy as he used four pip spells in the battle, yet with shields she was able to take some hits and still have a good bit of health left. Finally after forty minutes he was finally defeated at last, but that doesn't mean the work is done right now. Yuuko finally has the key to the Temple of the Mystic once Prince Jarmal dropped it, however first she must speak to Wali before going any further with this.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! I'm quite surprised in a young child being able to defeat them, yet I see that even old hearts can be amazed at some things. Now that we have the key we can go into the Temple of the Mystic with no hesitation, however I must call on a friend of mine to help you through the path...So for now gets some rest Yuuko, you'll need it tomorrow."_ Yuuko just plopped down and went to sleep.

Finally there is one more people to deal with before the cats are free, yet will Yuuko almost lost it all to the sultan? Perhaps time will tale if we wait a little.


	20. Episode 18

Episode 18: Bittersweet victory! Into the Temple of the Mystic

Yuuko got up softly to see Wali staring at her greatly, and for one thing this might be one of the hardest test Yuuko must face. Wali was already looking a Yuuko from a distance, however they both needed to be focus with this task today. The Temple of the Mystic is the last place to deal with in Purrabia, yet the hardest sultan they have to face Jameel Alsoufy who resides there. But like always things aren't going to be easy, so Wali knows that he created the puzzles to make sure only the worthy get in.

 _"Yuuko today you will not be tested with you strength but also your mind, so be prepared to do puzzles with in the Temple of the Mystic. I created those test to prevent the unworthy from entering, however Jameel Alsoufy has used it as his palace which I despise greatly. Unfortunately you wont be able to access this place without passing each test, don't worry Yuuko I know you will succeed in these trials. My friend Nadidah protects the temple from intruders, so before you enter tell him I sent you. Good luck, Yuuko...may balance be with you"_ Yuuko nodded as she went into the Temple of the Mystic.

The place was quite big with all of he ancient writings, however monsters roamed he halls so hugging the walls was a must. Once she reached the chamber she spoke to Nadidah about Wali, yet he already knew why she was here in the first place.

 _"Sometimes evil can corrupt the good hearted, however with your help you were able to lead Wali back to the right path...I thank you. Yet before you can enter the sanctum you must prove that you are worthy, Yuuko you will first take the test of will...Can you defeat the Son of Myths?"_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the first portal.

Although it was just a battle in fact she had to fight three bosses, so in away this was going to test her strength and will. The first boss was a night monster so she had to set her deck before battle. yet when battles start who doesn't get prepared? Although he had twelve hundred health doesn't mean he could be beaten, and within thirty minutes she was able to defeat the first boss. Now she can get to the second boss that was the night school as well. so Yuuko didn't change much in her deck.

The second boss had a little more health than he first boss, however that doesn't mean he wont be difficult. Yuuko step up to prepare for her next battle, but the night monsters never give here one bit of relaxation. Once she defeated him she was able to reach the Son of Myth, although she had weather school doesn't mean he was easy at all. However after thirty five minutes she was able to defeat him, and with that over she could go back to Nadidah quickly.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! You've passed the test of strength, yet don't celebrate so quickly my dear! Although you've passed the test it's the first one, and the other's aren't so forgiving. Now you will take the test of the mind, even though I'm the protector here I do value intelligence as well as strength. To you're right you will find the magic glyph will take you to the next chamber, but remember each riddle has it's own puzzle you will have to solve on your own young one."_ Yuuko nodded as she went off to the next room.

She was finally in the room of sacred minds, Yuuko saw the first riddle on the walls before here. As it stated: " _Those that bring life must shine like the stars, those that do not bring light must remain dark."_

As she looked to the glyphs before her she saw seeds, eggs, sun, moon, water, and lava. Yuuko press the three correct glyphs to move on to the next room, however that doesn't mean the other two wont be easy. The second riddle stated: "Winter awakes to bring the end to the harvest season, with her sister weather they keep the lands cool until springtime."

Yuuko saw the glyphs that held six symbols that are: Purity, Flame, Spring, and Winter. So knowing already what to hit she was able to advance to the next room, yet this riddle was quite hard to understand. Once she switch the braziers to mystic she was finally able to read it, however after studying the she might be able to get the clues.

 _"The sun shines from the east, the wind blows on the trees, the trees provide fruit for the birds, and the bird feeds it's chicks."_

Once she it the correct glyphs she was finally done with the test, however her real test will begins once she faces the Mystic Sultan Jameel Alsoufy.

 _"Well done, Yuuko! You've proven you are indeed worthy of enter the sanctum, however don't let your guard down for one minute girl! Jameel Alsoufy is nothing to scuff at since he is the mystic sultan, yet with your strength you should be able to defeat him. Just be careful when you fight him my dear, so good luck to you the fate of the cats is in your hands."_ Yuuko nodded as she went into the inner sanctum.

As she walked down the halls she saw many types of monsters, however when she started to see the king's men she was close. Jameel Alsoufy looked up to see Yuuko coming this way, yet at first he chuckled...but then he figured out who sent her here.

 _"Who dare enter the domain of Jameel Alsoufy? A Trilogy of Balance member, isn't it? Well I have to admit you rats have finally done it, but that old rat Wali decided to make things right in his mind. You've come for the book of greater sands like always, but you deal with Sultan Jameel Alsoufy...And I shall never let it fall back into your hands!_ " Yuuko was so angry at the sultan right now.

Yuuko had to be cautious when picking her spells, Jameel had about two thousand health which wasn't easy to deal with. However by fighting the other sultans she gained much needed experience, yet after forty minutes Yuuko was finally victorious! Although Yuuko was overjoyed by this Alsoufy quickly ended her happiness, but his laughter added insult to injury.

 _"So you defeated me I could care less little right, besides you'll never had the book of greater sands. Before the shadows awoken men I hid to book in the Sacred Chest of Mystics, yet I can't help but to laugh at his face when he found out it was gone...much like the look you're giving me now. I hope the trilogy enjoys your victory...small and hallow as it is...AHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ Yuuko slowly sighed as she went back to Wail to tell him the news.

Wali looked angered by this move by Alsoufy, however he didn't expect anything less from him at all.

 _"That evil fiend Alsoufy ruined your celebration young one, however it's best that you keep your guard up. Sadly I expected no less from that dirty weasel, although you didn't get the book go back to the Souq and tell Sergeant Jai Allard of your victory."_ Yuuko nodded as she went to the Souq.

Once she got there Sergeant Jai Allard wasn't happy about this news, however with the dogs gone peace can come back here again.

 _"Yuuko although you didn't get the book we can still claim victory here, and with the three sultans gone the cats can finally enjoy some peace. However don't let your guard down for one second child, Kuroyasha is still causing havoc in other worlds besides this one. You'll be heading to Winterpool next I suppose, however in order to do that you need a Dream Key...And sadly I don't have one with me young one. But I know that Jasper academy should have dream keys everywhere, however before you do that speak to the headmistress she really needs to know about this!"_ Yuuko nodded as she had a big smile on her face.

Finally Purrabia has been cleared of its evil at last, however one must not sleep on the ravens magic. What waits for Yuuko when she gets back? Perhaps we need to wait and see.


	21. Episode 19

Episode 19: Both good and bad news! Getting the Mystic Key

Yuuko came back to Jasper Light Academy quickly, Headmistress Kasumi looked up to see her entering her office. Kasumi knew that this had both a good and bad outcome, although she didn't get the book she's glad Purrabia is cleared.

 _"Yuuko if what you say is true then Kuroyasha is heading to Wintersberg, although you did all that you could that fiend has the Book of Greater Sands. This does not bold well for us at the moment, however I'm pleased that Purrabia is freed from the Sultans. I know you want to go to Wintersberg and help with finding Kuroyasha, sadly Hypnos hasn't finish with the Mystic Key yet...So you might have to wait a bit. Yet that doesn't mean you wont forget your studies, Miyako was calling for you once you've returned here...So It would be best if you hurry along dear."_ Yuuko nodded as she left the office.

Miyako was standing outside her class room looking at the stars, although it's sunny outside the night school is always dark with the moon aglow. Once Yuuko came into the distance she focused on her teaching, however for the moment she needed to tell Yuuko not to feel disappointed about Purrabia.

 _"Yuuko don't let this small hardship keep you down, for Nyx will always test us each night to see if we keep faith. Besides that Kuroyasha is in Wintersberg by now, but Hypnos is still trying to make the key as we speak. By night fall in the other parts of the school It'll be ready, yet that doesn't mean you will abandon your studies Yuuko. Come even you might learn the theories of the night, however your brother Yuugure should be proud of you that you've did well-"_ Miyako was cut off by a voice Yuuko knew well.

 _"That I am, Ms. Miyako!"_ Yuuko smiled as she saw her brother Yuugure come up.

 _"Yuugure I told you that she'll was going to be fine my dear, Nyx was only testing her and she passed for the first part. However it's time for our lessons about the night, yet I have a feeling Yuuko is going to know a lot about this subject."_ Yuuko smiled as she followed her teacher and brother to class.

Class made the day go by slow for everyone, yet this allowed Hypnos to finish the Mystic Key with patience. Thanatos got the news about Kuroyasha first hand, yet he didn't rush his brother at all. Finally it was night around the rest of the school, Hypnos sent a letter to Miyako about Yuuko. Although she was doing her studies she was able to finish before then, yet something tells me the challenges will be difficult this time around.

 _"Yuuko I've gotten the Mystic Key from Hypnos now that he's done, however you should always keep your eyes open in Wintersberg...But some do call that area Winterpool. I have a feeling that the Book of Greater Sands might be there, and that also will bring you close to Kuroyasha my dear. Now take the key and get to Winterpool quickly, Kuroyasha mustn't get the Book of Greater Sands!"_ Yuuko nodded as she left Jasper Academy.

Using the key she was able to get to Wintersberg easily, however what she didn't know was someone was already there...And that person was not happy about it either!

Kuroyasha had gotten the news that Yuuko was on the way, yet he wasn't the bit worried at the moment. You see he's finally freed the O'Bradly gang from Eastgate Prison, and one person that was happy was their leader Sydney O'Bradly. Yet that didn't mean thing were going to be easy for Kuroyasha, but for the most part things were doing quite well for him.

 _"Kuroyasha has found the Book of Greater Sands, Grandmother Raven!"_ She look back to see on of her Malice Wizards coming towards here.

 _"Good for his part, however the pest Yuuko has finally gotten to Winterpool. Yet he does hold to key to Baaijin in his possession, but always keep me informed my child!"_ the wizard nodded and left the area.

Things are getting much more difficult in new worlds, yet the only question we have now is...What dangers await Yuuko in Winterpool?


	22. Episode 20

Episode: 20: Mystic Rampage! Welcome to Wintersberg

Yuuko finally got to Wintersberg with the mystic key, however most people call it Winterpool...both names are correct. She found one of the soldiers Jai talked about, but before she could enter Wintersberg she has to talk to Lieutenant Augustine Ackerman.

"Welcome, Ms. Yuuko! I've gotten a letter from Sergeant Jai Allard about you coming, however don't think for a minute things will be easy Madame. The book of greater sands is what your looking for? Kuroyasha is after that as well it's in the Glacial Museum, yet you have to get permission from the Caretaker there Professor Alexander Jones...Or Professor A. Jones for short." Yuuko nodded as she entered the city.

It was really pretty with all the snow and ice, however she needed to get to the Glacial Museum before the sight seeing. Professor A. Jones was trying to keep calm with Yuuko came inside, although he knows why she's here he can't give her the book.

"Ah, your the wizard Yuuko! I know why you've came here my dear, sadly I can't let you have the Book of Greater Sands. The O'Bradly Gang has finally came back in power, and I suspect this Kuroyasha person you speak of behind it. Kirkland Woods has been working greatly with Scotland Yard, Yuuko do you mind if you help him out with this matter?" Yuuko nodded softly as she headed off to meet Kirkland Woods.

Although things started off smoothly as she arrived softly, yet in the shadows someone was watching her every move. Kuroyasha knew that Yuuko was out here with him, yet there was something that scared him greatly. Yuuko wasn't the meekest girl she used to be, he knew she was growing stronger and that was a problem...Even Grandmother Raven could feel her courage growing inside her.

"This isn't good at all Kuroyasha failed me again, however Yuuko's strength is something that scares me the most. Soon she will be able to concur her fear of the shadows, if Kuroyasha fights her then it'll bring his end...I have to stop it form happening! Children of the shadows hear me now, go to Haulbowline at once! If we fail now we'll never be able to defeat Grandfather Spider, quickly you must stop those teachers!" As her children went off they knew Grandmother Raven was scared of something.

What new adventures await Yuuko we may not know, perhaps Wintersberg will bring us more surprises later on...


End file.
